Biker Levi
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Modern Levihan au. How two polar opposite characters met. One a criminal gang leader in a biker gang and one a doctor saving children lives.
1. Biker Levi

Rushing down the street a brunette woman wearing a light brown business suit with a white shirt beneath it, black heeled shoes and dark brown bag around her shoulder strapped, her glasses were dirty and her ponytail messily tied up together looking like she didn't know how a mirror worked and how to fix herself properly. In a way it was even truth.  
Hanji Zoe was a specialist doctor for children working in the Sina Hospital in New York since many years by now. Children from all over the world were sent to her to let her check on them and treat them. It was not her fault she was always running late due to this or had no time to think about something none important than her looks. She had lives to safe! Children which had their whole life ahead of them!

"Damn, I hope Levi won't kill me!"

She chuckled thinking about this. If he wanted he could kill her and many others on the spot after all.

Spotting the cafe they wanted to meet up right across the street Hanji sighed in relieve seeing no familiar motor bike standing anywhere near it.  
She was just about to cross the street thinking she could make it still before the lights turned red again as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards away from her destination and back onto the street walk. Hanji almost lost her balance and landed on her butt but the person held her in place to prevent any hurtful meet up with the hard ground.

"Ma'am it's dangerous! As much as in a hurry you are, loosing your life to save a few minutes is not worth it!"

Looking up from the chest she was pretty close to now Hanji's eyes widened being face to face with a police officer.

"Ah-uh I'm sorry! Hahaha.. I was just- I am meeting up with someone in the cafe... I am truly sorry mister police officer."

Laughing nervously and embarrassed the light brown haired police officer shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

"I am police officer Moblit Berner. Please treasure your life more in the future. You are way too pretty to throw your life away like this-" his cheeks turned visible red for the words that slipped out of his mouth. "Ah-ah I'm sorry please forget about this."

Hanji blushed a little, clearly embarrassed now.

"Uh ah.. thanks but I have to go now my boyfriend is waiting for me so..."

About to turn around and to leave this situation quickly, her brown eyes widened seeing a familiar black motorcycle park right next to them with two familiar blue and white wings on the bike on each side proudly shining in the sunlight. The same two wings wereon the back of his black leather jacket he was wearing. The wings of freedom biker gang symbol.

Taking his helmet off a handsome man stared at the two, raising a brow in confusion at them.

"What's going on here, Hanji?"

"Levi!"

Police officer Moblit could only watch speechlessly, watching the woman called Hanji rush to Levi, one of the most known gang leaders around here and being labeled very dangerous on top of it. His face fell completely watching as Levi leaned over and pulled Hanji closer, his hand tangled in her brown ponytail as they kissed.

"So what happened here? You still didn't explain to me. Did my girlfriend do anything bad officer?"  
Levi asked as he stepped off his bike, his arm moved around Hanji's waist to keep her close to him.

"I just was in a hurry and the officer here told me to not cross the street anymore because the lights turned red soon after..."  
Hanji pouted, feeling Levi's lecturing gaze in the next second already on her.

"Shitty glasses.. what am I going to do with you.." sighing Levi's eyes met the officers again. "Thank you for keeping her safe officer but if you would excuse us now. Me and my girlfriend here have a date."

"O-of course Mr. Levi Ackerman, leader of the Wings of freedom." Moblit said. On purpose making it clear he knew exactly who he was.

Levi merely nodded not intimidated by this threat. The gun flashing from beneath the black leather jacket out, safely secured in his holster made it clear to not make any dumb move against Levi if you did not want to get a hole in your body. He pulled Hanji with him which quickly waved at Moblit her goodbye and happily followed her lover, their fingers intertwined together just like any normal happy couple would have.

They sat down at a free table in the little cafe, away from most others in a corner to have privacy. Hanji ordered herself a ice coffee and strawberry cheese cake with lots of cream on top. Levi only wanted an espresso and nothing to eat.

"Long day?"

"I could ask you the same thing. For you to be late is unusual. I was sure I would get an earful from letting you wait for so long and looking like an lost puppy next to your bike."  
Teasing him Hanji grinned playfully before she took a bite from her strawberry cheesecake, squealing in delight as the food touched the insides of her mouth.

Growling, Levi ignored her teasing, leaning over and pulled her glasses from her face off to clean them.

"How can you see with those?"

"Clean freak."

While Levi was busy with cleaning her glasses, she continued munching on her cake, able to do this blind as well.  
He put her glasses back on her face after he was done only to be greeted with her fork and cake pressed gently on his tightly closed lips.

"Levi you have to open your mouth ahh~"

Giving her a not amused look he rolled his eyes and gave up, opening his mouth to let her feed him.  
Waiting she watched him chew until he swallowed.

"And? Good? Or good?"

She smirked, knowing he was not a fan of extreme sweet food but the cake this cafe served was beyond good.

"Not bad I guess."

Close. Not best answer she was hoping to hear but enough praise from a grumpy bad man like him.

"I had to visit our business for some trouble that was going on there. Customer trouble. Took longer than expected."

Hanji of course knew what business he meant. She was very aware of who she was dating and what activities he was doing along with his friends which were her friends by now as well.

"I saved a seven years old boy live today. I had to remove part of his spleen and he is still in slight critical condition but I saved his life today."

Listening to her, Levi smirked a little. He was always amazed of her abilities while he hurt many she could protect and save many lives. They were like the polar opposites yet here they were dating.

"Good job."

Leaning over Levi placed a kiss on her forehead. It made her blush a lot especially since they were still in a cafe and a few people were now looking at them and this time not because of Levi and his fame.

"You have anything else to do today? Some job?"

Her brown eyes lit up as she saw Levi smirk and shake his head. He knew he often enough had no time to give her enough attention she deserved.

"No, for the rest of the day I am all yours. Mikasa and Jean are keeping everything in check along with Farlan and Isabel. The four together are capable enough to give me a break for today."

After Hanji was done with her cake Levi paid for everything and they left. He handed her over his helmet to put onto while he put on back his black gloves. Climbing on the bike behind Levi, Hanji put her arms around Levi and held onto him tightly.

"Mine or your place?"

"Yours... you will hate me if you see how messy it is..."  
His tensed up body suddenly had her laugh loudly and made him look back at her with a disapproving look.

"Be glad I am in a good mood today."

"I love you too, but I wear your helmet and cannot kiss you."

Grunting Levi turned his motorcycle on after he felt her lean against his back and hold onto him.

"Just hold tight and don't fall off Hanji."

* * *

Panting still and trying to regain her breath after she came just down from her recent orgasm. Hanji felt Levi's body turn over and pull her naked body close to his own.  
She could feel his lips tracing softly over her back, here and there leaving a hickey.

"Levi.. this tickles." Hanji chuckled. "We should go to sleep now. I have to wake up early tomorrow for a surgery to fix a broken arm from a child which hurt himself during soccer."

"Fine. I will let you off easy today." Pressing one last kiss against her back, Levi pulled the blankets comfortably over them and turned off the lights so they could go to sleep.


	2. Officer Moblit Berner

Several days had passed but Hanji always felt somehow watched. Be it on her way to work, go out with her friends or meet up with Levi at the club house... even in her own apartment she felt like someone watched through her window and right at her. She didn't tell Levi yet however.. didn't wanted to trouble him and worry but at this rate she really had no other choice.

Arriving at the club house from the Wings of Freedom Hanji got greeted already by a few from Levi's gang. Jean was polishing his bike while Armin a short blond young man stood next to him and talked to him. He was a smart boy and knew a lot how to tune motor bikes and make them drive faster and better.

"Hey guys! Everything working fine? A new bike Jean?"

Looking up Jean nodded while Armin waved at her.

"Miss Hanji everything is going fine. Nothing bad to report." Jean said before he went back to fix his motorcycle. "Shit. Armin help me here."

"Ah- yes." Armin bent down to see the problem but looking up again shortly to point to the building. "The boss is inside if you look for him. Farlan and Isabel are here too."

"Ohh they are? Thanks Armin. I will see you two later!"

Quickly making her way inside she grinned as she spotted Levi with his back facing her. He was discussing something important with Farlan and Isabel.  
The red haired woman already had spotted Hanji but remained silent as Hanji put her index finger over her own mouth, silencing the younger friend of hers.  
Sneaking up carefully behind the raven haired, Hanji placed both her hands over his eyes snickering.

"Who am I?"

"A shitty woman."

Hanji pouted but squeaked as Levi suddenly pulled her hands off his face and twirled her around until he had her pinned against his chest and smirked at her.

"I correct myself. It's an abnormal."

"Eh? Where?" She grinned back at him.

Leaning closer Levi pulled her head to him to kiss her.

"Right here"

Farlan coughed to get the lovebirds attention only to get elbowed by Isabel his own girlfriend into his side.

"Let them Farlan!"

Blushing Hanji pushed Levi away, smiling a bit awkward at them.

"Sorry, I did not want to interrupt your talk. Should I go?"

"No, you can stay. It's nothing you can not hear. We talked over the escort service." Farlan said.

"Some of the women in my club recently had some trouble with some customers. They were too rough with them and some felt stalked. So we want to strengthen the security to find out if anything is happening." Isabel explained.

Isabel Magnolia was the owner of the escort service together with Farlan her boyfriend. A woman was best suited for the job, being able to understand the women the best and their needs. Levi wanted to help them and support them instantly due to his past and his mother having worked in the same kind of job... being a prostitute. Isabel almost would have entered the same kind of business not as owner but as prostitute if not Levi having her picked up from the streets as she was still a very young child. Levi became like a big brother to her and raised her until she was older and fell in love with Farlan and started her own life with him.

"Stalking?" Hanji gulped.

Could it be connected to her own feelings she had recently...?

"Yes, they say they feel observed all the time... even at home. But no one ever saw any one. So we cannot be sure."

Levi sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine, I will send the whole group to guard Passionia and the girls. I will even stay there myself to keep my eyes open. If Passionia closes the women have nowhere else to go."

Hanji listened quietly to the whole conversation, sinking deeper and deeper into her own thoughts, so deep she didn't even notice as Levi called out to her.

"Hey Hanji. Are you listening?"

"What? Ah- sorry. I was just thinking... what if... you see we don't know where these stalkers are...right? But what if we know always where the women are? They are working always in the same territory, right? If they leave the area they are usually in we know something is wrong and we can send some of the boys after them to rescue them..., right?"

Levi stared at her with big eyes until a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"I'm always amazed of your damn brain. Are you sure you aren't some bad girl instead of a skilled doctor?"

Smirking herself now, Hanji playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Just learned from the best bad boy here. Anyway... I could perhaps get a small GPS chip hidden inside some jewelry they wear. With a computer or pad you would be able to track them every day."

"Sounds like a good idea. Armin could help her, right?" Farlan muttered.

Levi nodded while Isabel jumped at Hanji to hug her. They were very close almost like sisters themselves.

"Hanji is my best sis. Big bro got himself the best woman in the world. Hey big bro you should hurry already and marry Hanji. For how long are you dating now? Three or four years?"

At this Hanji's face turned tomato red.

"In two months we are four years together... b-but marriage- well..."

"That's our own decision ME and HANJI."

The raven warned his little sister to stop making his bespectacled woman any more uncomfortable. He was aware about what he might could or should do eventually but... he was still a bad person and Hanji not... yet they couldn't keep away from each other.. since years by now.

"I'm just hitting a nerve here and you know it big bro." Isabel pouted but let go of Hanji and instead grabbed her purse from the counter and grabbed Farlan's arm to pull him with her. "Anyway we have to go now back to Passionia. Please create those GPS chips and we can bring you some jewelry the girls wear in the club, ok? Or visit us! We have a party soon to bring in more new customers. You two can visit with the others."

"Maybe." Levi shrugged and watched his two friends leave before his attention went back to Hanji. "And you are already off from work?"

"Yeah, I got off earlier today..."

Should she tell him now?

Sinking back into her thoughts she didn't even notice the way Levi was again looking at her. Levi suspected something was wrong. Usually always if she spaced out and turned quiet something was bothering her and he hated it. He hated whenever she did keep something that was bothering her a secret. He was living a none fully peaceful life. People wanted him dead. And this included her to hurt him in the end.

"Tsk."

Grabbing her Hand Levi pulled her with him to a secluded area. The best place to talk alone was the meeting room for him and his personal selected squad he trusted the most. All club decisions for the Wings of Freedom were decided in there. The room was sound proven, no windows and lock able. No one would enter it and disturb them in there.  
Pushing her inside the room Levi ignored the eyes from his members, watching the scene and probably wondering what is going on.

"Levi why are we in here?"

Confused Hanji watched him lock the door and turn on the lights before his whole attention was back on her. His expression showed a mix of annoyance and worry.

"Sit down."

Pointing at his 'throne' or rather the most comfortable seat in the room with the Wings of freedom symbol engraved into the dark brown wood same as on the big table in the middle of the room at which every member sat around during a meeting.

Obeying his order Hanji sat down on his seat, her body was meeting the black leather cushions on the seat, getting comfortable while Levi pulled a normal member chair over and sat down right in front of her. Silence surrounded them were no one spoke a word and Levi was merely searching her brown eyes with his blue grayish ones.

Noticing nothing was going to happen at this rate Levi closed his eyes momentarily to collect his thoughts while crossing his arms over his chest.  
As he opened them again he spoke.

"I won't let you out of here until you tell me not what is wrong. Something is bothering you clearly. Even now you cannot fully face me because you know I am right. What's wrong?"

Turning her gaze back to him Hanji carefully made eye contact with him.

"It's nothing probably anyway. I didn't wanted to worry you unnecessarily. You have enough to worry about with your work-"

"Hanji"

"And I had lots of patients lately meaning I had not enough sleep since days. I'm probably just sleep deprived-"

"Shitty glasses!"

Raising his voice Hanji stopped her rambling and turned quiet. Levi's gaze softened a little and he reached out to pull a strand of brown hair out of her face and tucking it gently behind her ear.

"Even if it is nothing don't hide it from me. I won't get mad. I promise."

It's not him being mad which worried her but him overreacting Hanji thought to herself before she answered him, knowing very well she couldn't keep it hidden anymore anyway now.

"Lately about a week now I feel like someone is observing me? But I never see anyone and it is only for a short while, none or my friends say they see anyone. So I'm sure I'm just being crazy. I just got reminded because of Passionia and-"

Getting up from his seat Levi grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He immediately made his way to the door and went out leaving Hanji sitting there, groaning in frustration.

That's exactly why she did not want to tell him... to prevent him overreacting and being over worried now over her.  
Getting up from her seat she walked after him despite knowing if Levi was once loose from his lash you couldn't stop him.  
The raven short leader was already calling Mikasa over followed by Eren and talking to them.

"So you two stay near Hanji. It's high likely the same people are keeping watch over the women at Passionia."

Walking closer to them Levi turned around and met Hanji halfway. Grabbing her by her shoulders he looked her directly into her eyes with seriousness.

"When are you feeling you are being watched? Always? Even here? Tell me in detail when and where this happens to you."

Bitting her bottom lip Hanji spoke.

"You don't think you are a bit too overreacting? I... it's at home, on my way to work... not inside here but on the way to the club I felt like observed for a short moment but I looked around! There was no one there!"

Even so Levi went to the nearest window and peered through the curtains. His eyes spotted a figure near the entrance of the club, the two club member guards talking to the figure. Noticing the uniform the person wore Levi grunted in annoyance and made his way to step outside.

"One problem after another today. Connie, Sasha go clean up the other room. Fast. Jean, Eren you come with me. Mikasa you stay with Hanji." He ordered and everyone jumped in action.

Hanji wanted to follow Levi but Mikasa held her back and shook her head.

"Don't. Stay here and do what he says for now. I spotted a police car near the entrance just now. Levi must have seen the same."

"The police?" Confused Hanji watched Levi leave and stay behind inside.

Outside Levi was greeted by two police officers. One was a very familiar figure.

"Police officer Moblit Berner, correct? What is the honor of me having you visit us?"

"We are here because of a call with an anonym tip."

"Anonym, really?" Levi couldn't believe how dumb this clearly lie was. But he had nothing to fear so why not play along in this game and see what happens.  
Signaling to the guards they stepped aside to let the police in.  
"Well than shall we go inside? I guess that's why you are here to get a tour and look at our documents." Pulling his gun out he held it up to show them. "Of course we are armed and have all weapon licenses. They are stored safely away in the office safe."

"We shall check the the licenses then if you don't mind." Moblit said and followed Levi.

As they entered Mikasa and Hanji both gave Levi a questioning worried look as they saw he was followed by two police officers.

"It's fine. Don't worry."

Moblit's eyes met Hanji's and he ended up staring at her for too long. He learned about this as soon as Levi stepped in between them. Levi pulled Hanji clearly on purpose to him, putting his hand around her waist.

"Levi?"

Kissing her on her cheek was all just to irritate Moblit even more and see his reaction.

"No worries, just play along for now." Levi whispered into her ear.

Raising an eyebrow Hanji was squeaking in surprise as she felt Levi's hand travel lower and over her ass. She blushed deeply darting her eyes to Levi and than to the officer still looking at them.

"Levi stop it!" She hissed embarrassed.

"Mister Levi where are your weapons stored at. I bet you have more than just the few you are wearing on yourself." Moblit tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Of course we have more. Stored away and locked away according to the law." Pulling himself away from Hanji he guided the police to the room where the weapons are stored at.

Time past but despite how much they searched they found nothing. All documents were signed and real and all weapons were stored away and the gun numbers were correct and real as well.

Having found nothing Moblit with his colleague had no other choice but to leave.  
Levi watched them leave with a smirk on his face.

"Idiots."

"Would you tell me now what this all was about?" Hanji huffed and questioned Levi still a little annoyed over his actions earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Levi. If I wouldn't know it better I would say you were jealous?"

"I just don't like him. He annoys me and I don't trust him."

"So this means you are jealous!"

Rolling his eyes Levi didn't try to deny it even.  
The couple didn't even care that some of the club members were observing them from afar. Jean was sitting at the bar the club building had with Eren while Mikasa got them both a beer.

"Guys, stop staring so much. They will notice it and Levi will give you a punishment." Mikasa warned them.

She was distant related to Levi and got a special place in Levi's heart and would not get as much as punished as the others. This was for sure.

"The boss was clearly marking his territory earlier in front of the police officer. You think Hanji was making pretty eyes to him?"

"Horse face are you dumb? Hanji is with the boss Levi. She would never betray him and us." Eren hissed quietly at him.

"Guys stop it." Mikasa sighed.

She already noticed Levi was eyeing them while Hanji was on the phone suddenly.  
Hanging up the phone Hanji told something to Levi and he answered her back. Giving him a quick short kiss she rushed out of the building and Levi made his way up to the still two arguing males and Mikasa.

"Even the passing people outside could hear you two idiots still. I am very interested to hear more about the ideas you have about what happens between Hanji and my relationship at the moment. Please tell me more?" The dark Ackerman aura was emitting around the raven haired male. The aura which was feared by everyone and made Jean and Eren's breath stuck in their lungs and they turned blue from fear. "Cleaning duty the whole club house... and if just one corner is missed you two will redo everything again..."

* * *

It was late at night as Hanji finally came out of the surgery room and could get ready to leave. Getting called back in because of an emergency that came in was the reason she had to leave earlier in such a sudden hurry. A car accident, many injured people including an injured young three years old with multiply broken bones and inner bleeding's. Hanji was so glad she was able to prevent the poor boy to die for now. Now he only had to hold on and survive the next 48hours, still being in critical condition.  
Grabbing her belongings and her bag she stepped out of the hospital building only to be greeted by the sound of a turned on motorcycle and the lights turning on of the said motorcycle at the parking lot.

"Hey, miss doctor. Care for a ride home?"

"Levi!? What are you doing here!? Did you wait the whole time here!?"

Stepping back from her car Hanji put her car keys back into her bag, instead making her way up to Levi now.

"I did. You know I cannot sleep many hours most of the time... besides after you told me about this feeling you have..."

"Levi... you are unbelievable."

So that's why he was here. He was worried over her and going home alone at this late hour... even if he was overprotective Hanji couldn't help but feel happy about it.  
He was caring and kind just maybe a bit too overprotective sometimes but nonetheless a great person and no bad person others say at all.  
Leaning over she kissed him. Levi deepened the kiss until they were out of breath.

"Let's go home. Get on. I will drive you to work tomorrow no problem. He leaned closer to her ear for his next words. "You feel anything or anyone now too?"

"I feel being in a good mood and happy which means I will forgive your pervert behavior from earlier." Hanji purred and took the helmet from Levi to put on before she climbed on behind him on the bike.

Levi looked around while he drove out of the parking lot and onto the streets. He missed as well the hidden person between the bushes, behind the three across the street, watching them with his binoculars.


	3. Flashback

"Levi... Levi... ahh!"

Hanji screamed, her nails digging into his back, holding onto him for dear life, while he rode their orgasm out.  
She was still panting as Levi pulled out of her . They were in Levi's office in his villa. Levi was supposed to work but his desk got cleared up in a spurt of a moment decision, his papers and pencils on the whole floor spread around to have room for his most precious lady.

Walking across the desk Levi opened the drawer and took out tissues and a water bottle he needed. He cleaned himself up quickly and pulled his pants back up before he went back to Hanji.

Hanji remained lying on his desk sighing in bliss, knowing Levi would freak out if she just got up and being even more dirty.

"For being a clean freak you love dirtying your working desk quite a bit."

Hanji stuck her tongue out as he bent over her again, face to face with her before she felt his hand beginning whipping her lower half clean.

"You love if I mess things up just to tease me for it. Now get up so I can start working."

"You started wanting me on your desk, remember?" She chuckled, closing her eyes as he pulled her in for another gentle kiss.

"Shut up. So you said earlier you have the whole day off?"

Picking up her clothes from the floor Hanji began to get dressed while talking to him and Levi re-arranging his desk.

"Yup. Because I have worked overtime in the hospital lately. They told me they force me to take a few days off. So unless a really big emergency situation does not happen you will be stuck with me for the next few days until Monday!" She grinned at him almost devilish.

"Oh how did I end up with such bad luck."  
Levi couldn't help but chuckle.

Taking out his notebook he placed it on his desk and turned it on.

"I will go out for a little bit, while you work here. We are low on food I noticed earlier after inspecting your fridge."

Levi looked up at her and wanted to say something but before he could even make a sound Hanji held her hand up.

"And no you cannot stop me. I told you the last few days I never felt anyone watching me again. And the women at Passionia are all doing ok too, right? None of the women are injured or worse happened to them, right?"

"Yes, but they still feel being watched and we still have no lead..." he said in defeat. "But only go to the supermarket down the street. And call me if anything suspicious happens. Don't hesitate even if you are wrong in the end."

"I know~" walking around the table Hanji leaned over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Levi turned his head around, pulling her back to him as she was already about to leave just to kiss her again but this time capturing her lips.

"Now you can go."

* * *

Fully packed with more groceries than she wanted to buy originally since she had the glorious idea to walk to the store because of the sunny weather instead of using her car.

"Just great Hanji Zoe. How in the world will you get all this stuff now back home to Levi!?"

The way was long with so much to carry. Maybe she should call Levi to pick her up. He will probably lecture her however which she didn't wanted. She did not want him to win.  
But what could she do...?

"Miss Hanji? Would you like if I help you?"

Turning around Hanji backed away in surprise. Suddenly there was right behind her officer Moblit Berner. He was so quiet she didn't even notice he had approached her until he stood right behind her.

"O-officer Berner! It has been a while."

"Indeed it has. I saw you with some trouble and couldn't help myself. Helping civilians is part of my job too." Moblit smiled and held out his hand.

"Helping me carry my groceries is police work now?" Hanji raised her one of her eyebrows in amusement.

"W-well I am on my break before I return to my duties so it is ok."

"Fine. But let me offer you a small meal in return before as thank you. There is a little cafe which has really good cakes." Hanji said and Moblit happily took her offer, blushing even a bit which Hanji seemed to ignore however.

Inside the cafe Hanji and Moblit placed the bags down next to them and they ordered their cakes. Hanji ordered even more to take with her.

"Soo Miss Hanji how are you these days?"

"I am good. Why are you asking me this officer?"

"Moblit is fine. No need for Officer." Moblit said and smiled at her gently. "And well I ask because of..."

"Because of Levi." Hanji interrupted him and frowned. "You all think the same. Levi is the bad guy and a criminal."

Flipping her head to the side in slight annoyance her brown hair waved around and due to her ponytail Moblit was able to spot a tattoo on her neck. His name "Levi Ackerman" was engraved on her very own skin in bold black letters.

"Everyone says this not only me. And you even have him on your skin..."

Hanji touched her neck in an instant after his words left his mouth.

"This? Yes, but not because I am his object. This is what you want to say, correct?" Hanjj growled in annoyance even more now.

"No, no. I am just- why him?" Moblit asked. He almost sounded desperate to know why.

Taking the last bite of her chocolate cake slice into her mouth Hanji continued.

"Let me tell you a bit over Levi Ackerman. I want you and everyone to finally understand the real Levi and not the criminal Levi you make him out to be."

* * *

\- roughly 4years ago 24th October -

Rain was pouring down with no mercy at every living creature being so unfortunate as being outside in this cold October night.  
People, animals alike were running through the rain to reach their home, their car or simply a place to stay under and to hide from the rain.  
Police sirens were heard echoing through the night, while hidden in a dark small alley way between two buildings sat a short small figure on the wet floor. His bike was next to him while he sat there with his back leaning against the hard stone wall of the building. The raven haired person was bleeding from his side and left arm.

" Shit. Tsk"

Letting out a shaky breath he looked up at the rainy sky, letting the rain drops fall on his face quietly while closing his eyes.

He fucked up, getting ambushed by a rival gang the Marley's. He could fight them off and escape, killing quite a few rival gang members but it didn't leave him unshattered.  
Hiding in the dark in the small alley here he was now, bleeding and covert in small bruises and a bullet stuck in his side and shoulder. Great just great.

„Hey you, you seem to need help. What are you doing all alone on the cold ground."

Confused Levi opened his eyes. Did the rain stop?  
Blue grayish eyes met chocolate brown eyes behind a frame of glasses. A woman with brown hair in a messy ponytail tied together bend over him while she held her red umbrella over him to shield him from the cold rain.

"Get lost." He growled, his hand grabbed already the little pocket knife in his pants.

Despite his intimidating voice the woman did not back away in the slightest. Instead she held her other free hand out to take it.

"You shouldn't be rude to someone you just met you know."

"What do you want woman?" He spat.

His continued glaring at her reminded Hanji of a cornered injured animal. Smiling warmly at him she spoke while continuing to hold out her hand to take from him.

"I'm here to help. My name is Hanji Zoe and I'm a doctor."

Levi remaining on the ground staring at her hand in disbelief.  
Her kind smile she was offering him.. a stranger, bleeding and clearly a criminal from all ways you looked at it and yet here this woman was standing here with no care in the world and wanting to help him.

"Help? Me? Are you glasses that shitty or aren't you aware who I am?"

"You are a little guy in help. Bleeding from at least two places as far as I can tell."

Little guy? Did she seriously just now call him this?

"It's better if you stay away from me shitty glasses."

At this the brunette woman only laughed.

"Shitty glasses? Didn't know we were already so close using nicknames. Anyway you can continue pitying yourself or and tell me oh how bad you are or you could take my hand and let me fix you up. I won't bring you to the police or anything. I promise."

There was a moment of silence with Levi being more than a bit speechless over how this woman was talking back to him. If she was telling the truth he would get fixed, and be around somewhere clean...

"Fine... but trick me and I will kill you."

"Fine by me since I am not tricking you- hey what's your name?"

Again this kind smile she was offering him as he took her hand and she helped him up.  
It was irritating him.

"Levi. Just Levi."

"Levi? Okay! My apartment is not far from here. You think you can manage to walk until there?"

Grunting Levi nodded. He would need to pick his bike later up. Or tell some of his members to get it for him.

The walk was indeed not far about 5minutes even with the slow walking they did thanks to Levi's injuries they were there.

Fishing out her house keys from her bag Hanji unlocked her door and stepped in, signaling Levi to come in already.

"Don't get shy now. Get inside. I will get the first aid kit, you just make yourself at home."

Walking away and disappearing in some room Levi was left alone at the entrance. Closing the door behind him quietly Levi felt a bit lost in this unknown house. Slowly he took his dirty shoes off frowning as he ended up picking up the shoes Hanji had just kicked off and thrown away in a corner instead of neatly putting them away.

"Levi? Are you coming?"

"Yes, I am coming..."

Slowly walking to wear her voice came from, Levi looked around her apartment. One thing he noticed for sure was that this woman called Hanji was messy. It made him cringe not being able to pick up the clothes on the floor or books just thrown around at the table or on the couch instead of putting them back away on her bookshelf.  
He found her sitting on her bed beaming happily as she saw him. Eagerly she patted the free spot next to her.

"Come sit down so I can take a look at you. Or maybe no lay down considering you have the wound on your side we have to take care off."

Levi stopped, not wanting to lay down.

"I will dirty your bed."

"And? I can just change the blanket afterwards. Now don't be shy and lay down and take your clothes off." Hanji ordered.

Obeying her Levi took his bloodied black hoodie off, revealing his bare muscular chest to her, covert in bruises and cuts with were fresh along with scars which never fully healed.

"Happy?"

"Is this all? What about your pants? You have injuries there too, right? Your right leg seems to be bleeding."

"It's not bad. Just stitch up my gash on my side and all is ok." Levi muttered and while he laid down on her bed.

But Hanji seems to not be happy with this answer. Instead of starting her work she reached for his belt.

"Oi!" He grabbed her hand to stop her but Hanji just gave him a not amused look.

"If you won't take off your pants I will take them off. I'm your doctor now and I will take care of ALL of your wounds, understood?"

All of my wounds? Levi wanted to laugh how stupid this was. Some of his wounds no one could ever fix.

Reluctantly however he pulled down revealing his indeed bleeding legs from smaller cuts and a big knife wound right where Hanji had noticed the bleeding coming from.  
She gave him a lecturing look as she saw the whole mess his body was in before she went to her first aid kid to take out all the tools she needed.

"First I will have to clean your wounds wait here I will get a bowl with water."

That being said Hanji was gone again leaving Levi alone for the second time today in her house.  
Sighing Levi gave up thinking about how much she put herself in harm for trusting so blindly a stranger like him and instead focused on the room he was in.  
It was a small bedroom with the double bed he was on, a closet on the left along with a big mirror and a desk with lots of paperwork on top of it. The most curious thing he found were the images on the wall over her desk. There was a pin board with photos of Children smiling into the camera and Hanji right next to them making a goofy face or smiling just as wide as them. Cards were on the board pinned as well with stuff like 'Thank you Dr. Zoe' or children drawings she must have gotten as present from her patients. Seems like she didn't lie and truly was a children doctor and a popular one on top of it according to her many young fans.

"See something interesting?"

Levi snapped his eyes away from the board after hearing her voice calling out to him. How did she again approach him this close without him noticing anything?

"Just spending my time somehow while waiting for you doctor"

"I see. Sorry for the wait then and let us begin with getting you clean and those wounds of yours."

Placing the bowl with water down next to him on the bed she began with cleaning off his body from the blood sticking to him and cleaning off his wounds as well.

"They are all my patients or were once my patients is more accurate to say for most of them luckily. Some still need to see me from time to time for their check ups." Hanji explained while she was focusing on her work.

"Hmm you sure are popular then." He hissed as she touched his side wound.

Immediately Hanji gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry it hurts but... this is a bullet wound, right? And the bullet is still inside, right?"

"Probably and? Scared of me now shitty glasses?" He mocked her.

"No silly I am worried. I have to get the bullet out of there before it infects you... and I cannot give you any anesthesia or have not the proper tools and painkillers..."

Seeing her worried troubled expression Levi was more than a bit again surprised by her actions. Someone would not only help but now show real worry and concern over him?  
What was just wrong with her?  
He was ready to hurt or kill her if she came too close to him in the dark alley and yet she is doing all this for him. What could she possible gaining from all this?

"You have some alcohol for me to get drunk? But I hardly get drunk so the hardest stuff you have." Levi asked suddenly making her look up at him in surprise.

"Ah, right this could work... uhh let me see what I have."

About 5minutes later she came back with a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"I hope you like whiskey-"

"Just give it to me." Snatching the bottle from her Levi sat up and drank a big gulp from the bottle, groaning as the liquid burned down his throat.

While Levi kept himself getting drunk Hanji organized her tools. Luckily her first aid kit had some tools inside she had put into because she is a doctor and was not standard material.

As Levi told her he was ready and felt drunk enough, Hanji first wanted to test it out on some smaller wounds that only needed some stitches.  
At first Hanji felt nervous because this was not how she did it in the hospital.  
But after the first two stitches and Levi not even making any tiny little movement she relaxed.

"What?"

"Ah- nothing. I am just glad your other wounds besides the shoulder and side wound are rather small." Lying she quickly went back to focus on her work.

After she was done with the stitches she had to finally move to take out the bullet wound.

"This probably will still hurt a lot."

Releasing something she went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of her socks and handing them to her.

"What the hell do I need your smelly socks for?"

"They are freshly washed. Levi you need to bite down on something and they are thick enough if we put them together. I cannot have you bite your tongue off, okay?"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Now please do what I say. Smell them they are freshly washed."

Levi eyed them for a solid few minutes and Hanji was already sure he would not do it.

"I will kill you if you try anything more funny and hurry the fuck up." He growled dangerously but obeyed her request.

"I will try to be as fast as possible. I promise. I just need to locate the bullet now and pull it out than stop the bleeding and stitch it together."

Her words were making it sound so easy but it was not. It took longer than expected until Hanji had located the bullet deep inside him and was able to get a hold on it with her tools to pull it out.

"Just hang in there for a bit longer I have it. I only need to pull it out now." She tried to sound reassuring.

She was aware he was in pain, the tight dead grip on her bed made it very visible even if he stood very still otherwise.

As the bullet was pulled out Hanji let out a long breath she was holding and placed it on the little plate she had with her. Stopping the bleeding and stitching the open wound together was nothing compared to pulling the bullet out.

Spitting the sock out Levi let out some long rapid pants.

She used some of his alcohol to disinfect the wound before she patched up her work with some bandages.

His shoulder bullet wound after she inspected it more closely luckily told her the bullet went in and out of his body. So there was no bullet for her to take out this time and she only had to close him all up.

"I'm done." She announced after she was finally finished. Whipping with her sleeve her sweat from her forehead she closed her eyes to just relax for a moment before she began cleaning up her medical tools. "You can get dressed again but be very careful to not open your stitches."

Nodding Levi carefully sat up and began putting on his clothes. He almost felt amused. This was the first time a woman ever told him to get dressed after she saw so much of him.  
Now what?  
The alcohol clearly took some effect on him and he doubt he could get back to his motorcycle and drive back home alone. He has to call Mikasa probably to pick him up somewhere but wait she did say she was out with Eren and Armin... great. Isabel or Farlan were no option either they were now the most busy with their club Passionia.

"By the way you are hungry? I could order a pizza for us."

"Hah?"

At the doorway Hanji stood with her phone in her hand.

"I asked if you are hungry Levi. I am ordering a pizza for me. I mean you will stay here over the night, right? You are drunk and you need rest."

Wait wait he will stay here?  
Since when was this decision made?

"What?" He asked feeling like the alcohol took more effect on him than he believed it did.

"Are you this drunk? How many fingers am I holding up, right now?"

"Three now why are you saying I am sleeping here!? With you!?"

Satisfied he answered her correctly she grinned. "Because I cannot let my drunk patient wander around in the cold? Besides look out of the window it is still raining strongly and the weather report said it will not stop until the morning. After I saved your ass fulfill this little request of mine and stay."

She was crazy. No she was beyond crazy. Some abnormal creature from another planet perhaps.

"What is wrong with you woman? I am the leader of the Wings of Freedom."

Giving him a confuses look she shrugged. "And? So is Macaroni Pizza with ham and salami fine for you? I really want to order now. I am hungry after all of my work."

Groaning Levi felt like facepalming. There was no logic in her actions. "It's fine. Do what you want and order your pizza."

"Great!" She chirped and started dialing the number.

In what trouble was he getting himself into?

About 30minutes later the pizza delivery guy arrived with the big pizza for her and Levi. She had managed to somehow drag him into her living room after she tossed the books aside and placing them on her kitchen counter to be away for now and for them to have enough space to sit down and get comfortable.

"Soo I'm curious. What is a bad guy like you doing all for bad things?" She asked while eating. Like it was the most normal question on the world.

"It's better if you don't know too much."

"Than tell me at least what you can tell me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Levi groaned. Giving her an irritated glare he gave up.

"We are dealing with other rival gangs. I got into trouble with some of them as well and ending up like this. And don't think I only did run away. I killed many of them as they tried to kill me."

"I understand.. in your lifestyle it is kill or be killed. So is this how you earn your money? Only by killing others?"

"No... we have connections with a night club. We guard them and earn payment for it."

Hanji listened to every word he said very interested. About him having killed, about them having connections to a night club which was in a way nothing more than a brothel.

After he felt like he had said enough Levi had to ask the question which was nagging inside his mind since hours.

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Because I want to get to know you better?"

"Why me?"

"Because I feel like we could become good friends? I don't know. I think you aren't this much of a bad person as you make yourself sound to be."

Her kind words let Levi become silent. He had nothing left to say or know what to say at this. Instead he just 'hmpf' and put his last piece of pizza in his mouth.

In the end Hanji even managed to make him sleep in her bed while she took the couch. Saying he is the patient and needs it comfortable and more than her.

It was early in the morning still as Levi stood up. For a moment he was confused where he was until the events from yesterday came back to him. Right he was at this doctor Hanji Zoe's house.  
He slept long this time he noticed seeing it was already 8o'clock in the morning.  
Getting dressed and grabbing his stuff Levi stepped out of her bedroom only to find her apartment completely empty.  
She went to work and leaving him alone in her own place?  
Again something unbelievable she did but he was over questioning her decisions. It would only give him more of a headache. Putting on his shoes he reached for the door until he noticed a note sticking on it.

**_'Good morning!_**  
**_Sorry I had to leave you alone but I had to go to the hospital and start my shift. It was nice getting to know you Levi. Please be more careful from now on, ok? I don't want to fix you up anytime soon._**  
**_If you have any problems please don't hesitate to call me. Below is my phone number._**  
**_And you have to come in about 5days again so I can change check up over how you are healing. Since hospitals are not your thing visit my place. Usually around 8pm I am at home if not any emergency situation happens._**

**_\- Hanji Zoe'_**

Ripping the note off from the door Levi shook his head and put it in his pocket before leaving her apartment.

What a weird woman she was.

* * *

It was very late in the evening already. Hanji was just sitting on her couch and watching some boring she had picked out on Netflix but didn't ended up as good as he had hoped for.  
She was already thinking if she should just go to bed as it knocked on her door.  
Turning her TV off she got up and went to her door and checked on her peephole who it could be. Spotting a familiar haircut with black hair along with his grumpy expression on his face Hanji saw enough and quickly opened the door.

"Levi!? What are you doing here? Are you hurt again?"

"You were the one telling me to come back again after 5days to check how my injuries are healing. Don't tell me you forgot shitty glasses." He crumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ohh... so you did read my note! Come in! Come in!" Beaming with happiness she quickly stepped aside.

"Why would I not? Wait am I coming at a bad timing? You have someone else here? Boyfriend?"

Closing the door Hanji laughed at his worried tone in his voice. "Impossible. I'm popular with my patients but not with the different gender. I'm all alone no worry."

"Of course not.." taking his leather jacket off Levi hanged it up at the clothes rack.

Still as unorganized as ever he noticed. There were even some unwashed dishes pilled up in her sink, making him grimace.

"Sorry for the little mess. Work was stressful at the hospital and so I could not really tidy up... just take a seat on the couch. I will get the first aid kit and tell me if you had any trouble recently? A fever? Anything wrong?"

Taking his seat on her couch Levi pulled his shirt off already.

"Nothing in particularly. I doubt I needed to come even." He said loudly so she was able to hear him.

Coming back to him she was amused chuckling to herself seeing him already topless.

"What is so amusing now?" He asked her confused.

"It's just last time you were so reluctant taking your clothes off and now you are already bare before I even had to say anything."

Her comment made him look to the side while she heard him 'tsk' Did she embarrass him?  
It only made Hanji think he was even more adorable and amusing.

"Whatever just do your check up and I will leave you alone again. I bet you were very busy."

"Actually I was pretty bored. Does your shoulder hurt if you move it?" She asked while examining him from up and down.

Levi only shook his head and let her poke and at his body and do her job.

At first after he had left he never planned on coming to her again.  
Even after his club members found out over his accident with the rival gang the Marley's and that he got injured and the many questions they bombarded him about who patched him up.  
Isabel instantly wanted details since she was like his annoying little sister he never had, pestering him so long over it until he split some details out. Which he ended up regretting because it made him think over her. And because he was thinking over her and how much of an abnormal she was compared to the woman he had seen at Passionia the last few days he never got her out of his head.  
Isabel claimed he was having a crush along with Farlan. Ridiculous.  
But even so as he put his hands in his pockets today he pulled out the crumpled note and somehow ended up here anyway.

"Okay this seems to be all looking very good. I will change your bandages on your bullet wound now."

Telling him her next step Levi observed her closely, every step she made and every place her hands traveled over her body.  
He cursed mentally why he was so focused on her. When her hands traveled over her abs it felt different than whenever any of the other woman did in his bed. Also she was the first woman not commenting any flirty remark on his muscular body. And it almost pissed him off how professional she remained? Was he annoyed? Did he wanted her to praise him?  
He didn't really know. He only knew her whole kind actions and her radiating smile irritated him yet again just like a few days ago.

"Why are you doing this for real Hanji?"  
He asked after she was finished bandaging him up again.

"Doing what? Helping you? I already told you last tim-"

Levi had pinned her against the wall. The first aid kit shattered loudly onto the floor in the process. Hanji's eyes widened in shock and gulped. Both her arms were pinned next to her head on each side with such a strength making it unable for her to escape.

"Cut the crap. No one ever helps someone without gaining something in return."

Levi was glaring at her, his piercing eyes trying to figure her out and answer his many questions he had in his head.

"Aren't we friends?"

Friends? Levi chuckled.

"Hanji, I am a criminal. These hands killed people already more than you can count with all of your fingers and toes together. You should stay away from people like me. I could hurt you if I wanted easily."  
Make his point clear, his grip on her arms strengthened, making Hanji wince lightly in pain.

"Could indeed but I believe you won't. You aren't like this Levi."

Meeting her serious expression on her face he growled.

"And how am I then? Please enlighten me."

"You look confused and lost... this was what I first thought as I saw you on the street. Like an abdowned cat without knowing a place where to belong to."

"Bullshit. I know my place very well. You are the one not knowing where you should your nose not stick into."

"Than let me ask you something as well. Why are you so angry and irritated at me?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." He admitted, clicking his tongue in annoyance over himself. "Why are you the way you are to me!? Why are you smiling at me even now? Even now when I am being so rude and mad at you!? Why show this kindness even now!?"

"Because this is what you deserve? I can get very angry if I want to but not if I have no reason to. So are you angry at me?"

"Not really... "

Smiling a little at him as she felt his grip loosening she continued to ask.

"What are you than? What is your problem? I am here to help you, ok?"

"You are the problem because you drive me crazy! So much that I will do something stupid!"

It was like a scream of help perhaps from his side but the next moment Hanji felt Levi press his lips against hers hungrily ans demanding in an almost painful way.  
His hands moving all over her body, tucking, ripping at her clothes. The buttons of her blouse flew off and her blouse was open in the next moment.  
Moving down to her neck Levi sucked hard against her skin making Hanji moan.  
Her moans only were like oil pouring into Levi's fire of desire. Grabbing her black bra he pulled it up to reveal her small breasts to him. One hand gripping her right breast while the other side got tormented by his mouth.

"L-levi... wait..."

But he didn't. He pulled at her pants and pulling them down along with her underwear, smirking as he saw her being a bit wet already.

Recapturing her lips in a heated kiss he could feel her moans vibrating in his mouth as he began rubbing her wet folds with his fingers. Spreading her apart he entered her with one finger followed by a second to continue hearing more of her voice that he began to get drunk from the longer it continued.  
With nothing else to hold onto she slung her arms around his neck

"Levi! Ahh! Ahh!"

Felling her walls clench around his fingers he satisfied continued until she came as soon as he began rubbing her clit mercilessly.  
Panting she leaned with her body weight against Levi. Pulling his fingers out of her, he licked them clean, in the process tasting her as well.

He didn't loose much time however. Pulling her pants completely off her followed by opening his own pants. But he was too impatient to take them all the way off, instead he already lifted one of Hanji's legs up to position herself the way he wanted her. The way he needed her. Her face turned deep red as she felt something hard press against her entrance.

"L-levi that is-"

"Hanji... what about coming inside you?"

"Right here against the wall!?"

Clicking his tongue he pressed her a bit harder against the wall and himself, biting and sucking against her skin until a visible mark was formed.

"Just answer the damn question, shitty glasses. Can I or not?"

"You can..." she muttered. very aware of what was going to happen if she said this.

Just as her words had left her mouth she could feel Levi smirk against her skin followed by leaving no time and entering her.

Hanji barely had time to get adjusted with this new position as he already started ramming into her with no mercy.

She cried out in pleasure as she came the second time today followed by him a few trusts later, his seed filling her up, not pulling out due to the permission she had giving him earlier.

Resting his head in between her breasts Levi panted. Hanji just hold onto Levi weakly, panting just like him.  
After Levi regained his strength he suddenly picked Hanji up and carried her to her bedroom.  
Throwing her onto the bed he began getting rid of their remaining clothes there before climbing back on top of her only to hungrily rain kisses down on her whole body again. He was like on drugs. The drug called Hanji Zoe.  
The way she looked at him from below him with her red face, disheveled hair, hair tie since long lost with her hair open now and in short being just mesmerizing for him.

"Hanji..."

His husky voice made her shiver. It wasn't like she was scared or felt uncomfortable in fact he made her heart racing and she found herself crossing her legs behind him, pulling him closer to her again.  
For a short moment she even could make out his surprised expression on his face before he pushed back into her to continue their forbidden love ride.

It certainly has been a while since someone got her this exhausted. In fact she couldn't remember a time she ever had such good sex. The other surprise was as Levi did not leave. To be honest Hanji was certain he would leave after he got what he needed and be gone. But he didn't. Instead Levi exhausted just as her curled up into bed next to her and buried his head into her chest like a spoiled child.  
And now here she was having a man which thinks of himself as nothing than a criminal in her bed and pressed against her naked body. His head nestled into her small breasts and sleeping.

Seriously what was she going to do with him?

Sighing she lay there next to him and combed through his black hair softly.  
Having time to truly look at him she studied his body a bit more closely. On his body were many tattoos. The gang symbol was on his whole back tattooed. The big wings of freedom in black along with the gang name below. The other tattoo he had on his whole right upper arm. It was a fantasy kind of black motive of circles and lines. On his other upper arm was a woman tattooed on. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and somehow she remembered Hanji of Levi himself.  
The name Kuchel Ackerman was written in small black letters below the image.  
Ackerman? A relative of him?  
She would have to wait until later to ask him however. For now she could only watch him and think in what this all could turn into and what she wanted.

* * *

Waking up from the delicious smell of freshly made morning eggs and warm freshly baked buns out of the bakery Hanji's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Stretching herself in the bed she frowned finding out she was alone. The other bedside being empty and cold already. Did he just leave her?  
His clothes were gone as well she noticed. Her own clothes were however picked up from the floor as well and put away somewhere.  
Her negative thoughts of this all being nothing more than an one night stand disappeared as her bedroom door got pushed open and her short night flirt raven haired criminal stood at the doorway with a tray in hand full off delicious food.

"Levi you are still here..."

"I am? Or would you rather have it if I leave after yesterday..."

"No, no! I was just waking up and you were not here anymore."

Walking up to her he placed the tray with her breakfast on top of her before he sat down next to her on the edge of her bed.

"Because I made you some breakfast. I was at the nearby bakery and made some breakfast eggs.. there is ham or you had strawberry marmalade still at home and honey... whatever you want to put on." He explained. "And some tea I made."

Hanji smiled taking the cup of tea from him he offered her.

"Thank you. I'm glad you stayed."

"I see..." Levi remained more or less quiet. It seemed like he didn't wanted to talk about what they did. Because he didn't talked Hanji decided she had to start a conversation.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You will ask anyway, right?"

"Indeed I will because you cannot stop my curiosity." Hanji chuckled. "You have some pretty tattoos on your body... the woman on your arm... is she a relative of yours?"

He blinked stopping in his movement as he was just about to put butter on her and his bun.

"She is my mother...she is already dead since many years however. She was a prostitute. A customer was my father. I never met him and he doesn't know I exists. Because she decided to have me she overworked herself and after some years died of some illness. Terrible, right? Now I killed the whole mood."

His bitter smile broke Hanji's heart almost. She saw how important his mother was for him and how much he must have loved her.

"Levi I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know. But thank you for open up for me and tell me something important as this." Leaning over Hanji kissed his cheek, grinning.

"Honestly speaking I don't know why I do this all either." Levi admitted.

A comfortable silence overcame them after this as they ate their breakfast. Hanji talking over her work and Levi opening a bit more up to her. After they were done Hanji got out of bed to get dressed, turning very red as she saw her body in the mirror and all the love bites Levi had left on her.  
She found Levi after she was dressed in the kitchen and cleaning up the dishes that they used.  
Her brown eyes went wide as she saw the state her apartment was in. Everything was clean and organized... this clean it wasn't since years.

"What magic did you use on my apartment Levi?"

"It's called cleaning shitty glasses. You should try it more often." He mocked her playfully.

"Where were you all my life Mr. clean freak? Can you stay forever?"

"Are you serious?" Levi grunted over her dramatic voice.

Hanji sighed turning serious after her joking. "Levi for real... what makes this out of us now?"

He hesitated. "Hanji you should stay away from me. I will be bad for you only. I should leave and never see you again."

His words were like a pang in her heart.

"But I want to see you again Levi."

He was surprised by her words. Levi believed she would to be honest throw him out and yell at him... not tell him this.  
Walking up to him Hanji grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for another forceful kiss.

"I'm an adult Levi. And you should take responsible for your actions and be truth to yourself instead of running away from what you feel. I won't break or leave you. So don't say you should leave if you clearly want to stay."

"It's a mistake Hanji."

"Only if you tell you this Levi. I feel like this is not a mistake. I want to try dating you Levi... I don't want this to be a stupid one night stand... I decided to let you take me. It's not like you took me against my will if you didn't notice." Hanji explained to him, hoping he would understand her.

If Levi wanted to be truth to himself he didn't wanted to leave and just never see her again. Their night was not just simply a game for him. It felt different for him.

"It will change your whole life, are you sure about this?" He warned her again while he placed his hands around her waist, pulling her a little closer.

"I will accept this challenge. You said I am an abnormal, right? So an abnormal relationship will just fit me right don't you think so?"

Her playful smile was enough for Levi to give up. This smile was the end for him. He couldn't escape the spell she had on him since the day they met.

"Don't you dare regret this test relationship later, shitty glasses." Levi warned her and their deal was sealed with another but much tender kiss.

* * *

"And ever since than we are together. In all those years Levi never did anything evil either. I would know if he did. So officer believe me if I tell you my boyfriend is a good person deep down."

"I see..." Moblit didn't believe it. All the evidence the police had collected spoke over a different kind of person. Even if he acted like this around her he had blood on his hands and he was manipulating her. Moblit was sure of it.  
Just as she finished her second slice of cake her phone started ringing. Excusing herself she picked it up.

"Ah Levi! Don't worry I am fine. I am done with shopping yes and I will be coming home now."

Moblit noticed how she was beaming in happiness while she was on the phone with her lover. She was truly in love with him. Everyone could see this. Moblit clenched his fists just thinking how someone could be so cruel than to use and manipulate such a kind woman that Hanji was.  
She deserved so much better.  
He jumped almost as Hanji directed her attention to him and was done with her phone call.

"Sorry, officer Moblit but I have to go now before my worried boyfriend will send a search party for me." Taking out her wallet to pay Moblit quickly stopped her.

"Ah no, I will pay for everything. And I will help you carry the bags. It's way too much alone." Quickly taking one of Hanji's grocery bags he went to pay for everything before he followed after her.

"Thank you, officer... you are really kind."

Her gentle smile made Moblit blush and he had to look away from her. Walking next to her he couldn't help but think some forbidden thoughts... what if he could only date her instead. Walking home together like this.. he would love this. He had a crush on her. Moblit Berner had to face this and he would protect her from any harm around her. Even if this harm was her own boyfriend she loved.

They walked into a town area where only the rich people were living. One Villa after another came into view and Moblit wondered if they were on the right way even.

"There the big modern white house with the many glass having the tall white walls surround it is our destination." Hanji pointed out and walked ahead of Moblit so he had to speed up to keep up with her.

"This house looks very expensive Hanji... are you earning a lot of money as doctor Hanji?"  
Moblit asked her hesitantly.

"No, not this much. It's Levi's villa. I know it's very shocking to see at first.. Levi likes it luxurious and clean. He is a really big clean freak you know." Laughing loudly Hanji only stopped as dogs began to bark loudly the closer they got. "Ohh and we have two dogs. This is them actually most likely. They must have smelled me and they are not so fond of strangers so it will be better if you stay outside and don't enter through the gate."

"Oh really?" Moblit gulped. Scanning his surroundings he could see Levi was living in some kind of fortress. Security cameras were were everywhere positioned, tall stone walls, dogs and the big black metal gate with spikes on top.

Whistling was suddenly heard and in the next second the barking stopped.

"And this is Levi."

Reaching the gate Hanji unlocked it and stepped inside. Two big doberman dogs were sitting obediently in front of the gate already, excited to see their other master.

As Moblit stepped into view even as he remained outside the gate and took not even one step inside they started to growl at Moblit.

"H-hey you two. Sawney Bean down!"

They stopped and laid down next to her. But never left her side.

"Officer Moblit Berner. I have to see you quite a lot these days. How did you meet my lady this time?"

From upstairs Levi leaned against the balcony and called down to them. The house had a balcony moving all around the house. With many tall windows down to the floor they flooded each room with much light and let Levi access almost each room from the balcony on the upper floor.

"We run into each other in town and I offered to help her carry her shopping bags.." Moblit replied, his eyes never leaving the dogs becoming more and more nervous.

Seeing how Moblit feared dogs Levi had an idea. He whistled and they stood up in an instant making Moblit jump.

Levi smirked devilish down from the balcony. "Don't worry, they only eat people which try to harm us. Sawney, Bean take the bags and bring them inside."

After Levi said his orders they went into action. Hanji gave her bag to Sawney and he took it into gently his mouth before walking to the direction to the kitchen he could enter from the opened door through the garden. Bean walked up to Moblit and waited impatiently.

"Just give it to him already Mr. police officer or are you scared?"

Levi chuckled devilish watching in amusement how Moblit struggled to put the bag into Bean's mouth so he was able to carry it inside.

"Levi... you are such a tease." Rolling her eyes Hanji saved Moblit and grabbed the grocery bag from him and put the handle into her dogs mouth so he could carry it to the kitchen. "I apologize for his behavior. Thank you for your help again officer and please remember our talk and believe in what I told you. He is truly not such a bad guy just easily jealous I admit."

"Hanji. Are you coming now?" Calling out to her after a short moment later, Levi stood now in the kitchen and called from there while he began dealing with the groceries and putting them away along with feeding the dogs.

"I'm coming!"

Waving at Moblit her goodbye she closed the gate and disappeared into the kitchen to Levi and her dogs. Moblit stayed a little longer, observing the happy scene in front of him. Like this you could almost think they were a normal happy couple with two dogs... if not for the gun in Levi's holster always visible to tell everyone who he was.  
Gritting his teeth Moblit had to force his eyes away and walk away as Levi had lifted Hanji up to sit onto the kitchen counter and they kissed before they continued unpacking with Hanji seeming to explain and show Levi what she all got for them while Levi put it away.

This was all fake.  
Levi was not normal.  
Levi Ackerman was a criminal.

And a police officer's job it was to protect innocent civilians from criminals.


	4. Petra Ral

Past midnight when most people went to bed and most shops had since long closed, this was the best time for Passionia to open up their special day, their re-opening party after they had renovated the whole building quite a bit. The rooms became larger, more comfortable for the women and the customers hopefully would feel even more pleased and end up leaving even more money for them there.

Even from afar Hanji and Levi could clearly see the in big pink shining letters neon sign, inviting the guests to come inside for some 'fun'.

"Are you sure it was okay to come dressed this plain?" Hanji asked and looked down on herself.

Levi has told her to only wear her normal clothes she felt being comfortable with instead of a dress or anything a little more flashy so she ended up wearing only a yellow blouse and some black pants and flat black shoes. Her hair was put up in a easy nice bun however. Levi himself was a bit more classy dressed. A light gray shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black jacket along with a white cravat. To be honest he looked very handsome like this.

"Because... we are here as guests and not as employed personal, right? The women being all pretty and flashy today are the escort ladies... working as well today.. you get me?"

Whispering into her ear Hanji's cheek turned pink understanding what he meant.  
All made sense suddenly why she was supposed to look boring and plain. If someone would mistake her for one of the other women it would be pretty awkward.

"I get it now. I hope the GPS jewelry is working just fine as well. Armin and I gave them to Isabel yesterday and told her to distribute them to everyone out so every escort women had one accessory to wear. With the program Armin developed it's even possible for us to track them via our phones."

"I'm sure they will." Levi reassured her.

Reaching the building many customers and lightly closed in not much covering dresses women were standing around. Talking and entertaining them until they would lead them up to one of the many rooms in the building. The music was already loud outside but as soon as Levi and Hanji entered it was even louder. Isabel with Farlan sat on the red couch near the entrance in a corner, talking to some people Levi and Hanji never had seen before, rich looking people to be honest. The important conversation stopped as soon as the red haired girl spotted the couple and waved at them happily.

"You both came! Come sit down with us!"  
Yelling loudly to be heard Isabel signaled them to come to her.

"You invited us, right? Your new place looks good. The money you invested in was for sure worth it." Levi praised her and returned the hug Isabel gave him as soon as her big bro was in reach, afterwards she moved to Hanji and hugged her as well.

"You look pretty in the black dress Isabel." Hanji said smiling at her friend.

"Right? Farlan's eyes popped already out earlier as he saw me." Isabel snickered while eyeing her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes.

Farlan wore almost the same as Levi just instead of a white cravat he wore a black tie.

"I am honestly feeling it becomes suffocating if any more people will come. These are more customers for our re-opening than we had anticipated. The rooms upstairs are all full already... and customers have to wait or take them somewhere else." Explaining to them the situation Farlan couldn't help it but sigh.

"But it's all fine. Hanji's genius idea with the jewelry is working." Pointing at her notebook she had next to her on the small coffee table next to the couch, she showed them the tracking signals of some of the women she was watching currently.

Nodding Levi averted his eyes from the notebook and looked at Farlan.

"Were are the others?"

"Two of your men are upstairs, one called Floch? He is I believe in room 53 with a girl called Jeanette... and Mikasa with Sasha and Eren are outside guarding the close area around the club."

"Are you kidding me? They are supposed to work and not to get laid!" Groaning Levi mentally facepalmed.

"Jean had his fun already with our Asian group... two at once. I think he is still having a hopeless crush on Mikasa and not telling her."

"No more details please or I will get a headache." Levi muttered, taking a drink from the bartender which was walking around and offering a drink to anyone.

Hanji took a glass of Champagne with Isabel picking the same drink. The two woman instantly began chatting, Isabel asking her some questions over the tracking system while Hanji answered them including showing her some tricks and shortcuts how to use the program even better.

Levi smiled a little seeing the two woman he cherished so much get along so well.  
He just wanted to sit down next to them as he felt his phone vibrating in his pockets. Sighed he walked over to the two woman and leaned close to Hanji so she was able to hear him over the load music.

"I will be back in a second. Just stepping out for a phone call."

Nodding Hanji watched him leave before she put her whole attention back to Isabel.

Stepping outside into the cold Levi walked around the corner, behind the building where it was less loud and no people were around to bother him. He wanted some privacy before he called the number back which had tried to reach him.

The talk in itself took not long. Levi only got informed his special order is finished and got delivered to him at home.  
Hanging up he was about to return back inside since it had gotten very chilly. He really just wanted to get himself warm up again fast at this point... but all of his plans were over as a pair of arms appeared around him before they began to tightly embrace him from behind.

A short figure. Red long fingernails. Her big breasts pressed against his back.. bigger than Hanji's.

"Who are you woman?"

A soft giggle followed by her head pressed against his back as well now.

"You don't remember me anymore? I'm hurt Levi. I only wanted to say hello."

This voice. He remembered.

"Petra..."

Sighing he grabbed her hands gently and pulled them away from him to get himself free and able to turn around to face her.  
Petra smiled at him happily. She wore a white dress with fitting white heels. The dress was way too open to keep her warm so Levi clicked his tongue and took his jacket off, handing it over to her to take.

"Wear it. You will get a cold at this rate in those clothes."

Blushing a little Petra took his jacket gratefully and draped it over her shoulders.

"I didn't know you would visit us today."

"Isabel and Farlan invited me and Hanji. Just cut the crap Petra and tell me for real what you want from me."

Crossing his arms over his chest Levi waited for her to answer him and be honest to him.

Her smile disappeared from her doll face, turning into a face of fear and worry.

"I-I you see... you know about the stalking, right? I'm scared Levi!"

The next moment Petra ran back into his chest to hug him and bury her face into his chest. Her hiccuping and loud sobs she suddenly let out made Levi froze in place. Instead of pushing her away he let his arms fall down again next to his body. Letting out a long groan he let her sob to let it all out.  
However he didn't hug her back. He didn't move an inch evem He just stood there.

"Petra... you feel like someone is observing you as well? Did you see anything unusual or know something that could help us find the culprits? My men are here to protect you all..."

What neither of the two knew was that there was a brunette woman standing outside. Hanji had gone out to look for her boyfriend only to find him in this compromised position with another woman she didn't knew at all.

"Really Levi!?"

His head snapped to her voice in an instant. His eyes widening as soon as he saw the stomping away figure. She was again going back inside the building. Being MAD.

Shit shit shit SHIT.

Pushing Petra away from him he walked after Hanji. No one noticed the small smile which played on Petra's lips while she held onto his jacket to keep herself warm.

"Hanji wait! It's not what you think!"

But Hanji didn't listen. She walked right past everyone inside and to the bar to order herself a drink. Isabel and Farlan noticed the commotion first.

"What's going on Levi? Hanji?" Isabel asked worried, deciding to go after Hanji while Farlan went to Levi to question him.

"Don't look at me like this. I didn't do anything. Petra was outside and started crying... she was scared because of the stalker and suddenly hugged me. Before I could push her away Hanji saw us and misunderstood..." muttering quietly under his breath, Levi eyed Hanji from where she was sitting and how Isabel seemed to try to comfort her.

"Ohh Levi... you never told her about Petra?"

"About what? That I went to bed with Petra a couple of times before meeting her? It's not like I dated her."

Farlan rolled his eyes. "But you know Petra saw this differently. Look let Isabel handle this. I will tell her what happened and you just keep away from Petra from now on. You stay with me or next to your members."

"Yes, yes. I know that. Hanji will kill me if I would be seen again standing next to Petra. I need to fix this, not make it worse..." rubbing his temples Levi felt a huge headache forming already. This was supposed to be an evening for them to have a good time, not to end up like this.

* * *

"How could he do this to me!"

"Hanji sis listen to me. Big bro would never cheat on you."

"Right right. But why didn't he just get her away from him!? He is always so jealous if a guy is just getting a bit too close and touchy to me yet he thinks he can do it!? I'm mad and he should know it!"

Ordering another drink she gulped the whole glass down as soon as she received it. She needed more. She wanted to get wasted.

Levi stood away from her, talking with Jean and the others shortly, but mostly remained with Farlan. However he never once kept his blue grayish eyes fully away from her.  
He had always at least one eye at her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

The only time he couldn't follow her was as Hanji excused herself and went into the woman restroom.  
He decided to use the time to get into touch with Isabel and talk to her about what Hanji had told her.

Just entering the bathroom stall Hanji froze in place hearing multiply voices. But one voice was familiar for Hanji and stopped her in the end from leaving just yet.

"Hey, Petra you saw Levi already and the woman he was with? How boring she is looking."

"I know. She is ugly. Levi will soon release this as well now that he saw me." Petra chuckled devilish.

From the sound of it Petra was rummaging in her purse, probably putting on a little more make up.

"Please share him with us this time. It's not fair you got the hottest guy always."

"Levi will pick the best woman from us. I will go out now my ladies and flirt with Mr. Sexy again. Maybe I can heal his poor heart and show him how a real woman can pleasure him. She has no breasts, nothing a lady for Levi Ackerman needs to have." Saying this Petra took her things and left.

Pushing the toilet stall door open loudly Hanji walked after her. The two other dolled up women jumped in fear, their eyes widened as they saw none other than Hanji standing there.

"Ladies? I hope you know what is better for you and to KEEP AWAY from him. And if you would please excuse me now." Hanji spat at them with a dark expression on her face that could kill.

Hanji was drunk and angry now. But she was not drunk enough to not know how to walk.

"Hey Petra, right?"

Speeding up she went up to Petra and grabbed her by her shoulder, flipped her around and in the next second she already had her fist connected to her petite face.  
Falling on the floor Hanji went up to her and sat on top of Petra to prevent her walking away.

"W-what?" Petra mumbled feeling confused until her mind could focus again and her vision returned to her making out the figure of Hanji Zoe.

"For a boring and ugly woman I know how to hit your pretty face very good, right?" Hanji grinned almost like a maniac. "Listen well because I will only tell it to you once." Leaning down she whispered it into Petra's ear. "Levi is mine. And you are nothing to him. He never even mentioned you to me. And he enjoys fucking me a lot."

"You ugly glasses bitch!" Screaming Petra attacked her and hit Hanji's face which in the process it knocked her glasses off.  
Licking her now bleeding lip Hanji saw red. Escalating into that they began beating themselves up for real now.

The yells and shrieking noises was enough to create a sudden stop to the whole party.

Levi and his members were the first to rush to the scene, thinking something worse happened. Isabel rushed after them since it was her party followed by Farlan.

Levi's eyes went uncharacteristically wide after he found out who these voices belong to, seeing none other than his own girlfriend sitting on top of Petra and literally being busy with beating up. Petra's nose was bleeding, probably broken, a swollen blue eye she had and many more forming up blue and red bruises on her not so pretty face anymore. Hanji had a blue eye too, probably Petra had at least landed one hit on her. Her glasses Levi didn't see anywhere. Might have been broken and tossed away somewhere.

"Ohh shit boss your lady... what did you do to her?" Connie gasped and grinned.

Jean elbowed him and glared at him. "Idiot shut your mouth or you want to be dead."

Levi gave them a deadly look and send them away to get everyone away, before he went up to the two ladies which were still busy clawing each others eyes out or pull at their hair.

"Hanji that's enough."  
Grabbing her arm Levi prevented her from hitting down again on Petra.

"Levi! You came to save me!" Petra said happily.

Levi was quiet and just pulled Hanji up on her feet, not even bating an eye to the ginger head.

"What are you doing Levi? I'm not finished with her yet!" Hanji whined.

She struggled to get away from him but Levi's grip on both her arms remained steel strong.

"You are. Come on Hanji. You are bleeding as well..." Levi said in a gentle tone.

Hanji looked away to the side, pursuing her lips together. She clearly showed she was not happy with him at all still.

"Hanji... please."

His begging voice forced Hanji to at least turn around to look him in the eye. It felt like pang in her heart upon seeing his guilt overwritten worried expression. The alcohol in her system didn't help the situation either. Feeling how her eyes became watery already after her anger and blind rage was gone... and only the hurt and sadness remained... she could only continue to whine at him.

"Not fair to look at me like this! I am your old lady, right!?"

"Of course you are."

"Prove it."

This was something he didn't believed to hear from her coming. How should he prove it to her, right now?

"And what do you want me to do?" In the end Levi asked her clueless.

"This."

Leaning in she pushed her lips forcefully and clumsily due to the alcohol against him. She even managed to sneak her tongue inside because she took him so much by surprise. Her hands tightly in an almost death grip held onto his shirt..  
It was clear for Levi what she wanted from him by now. She wanted him. Make it clear she was the woman he had in his bed. To claim him. To mark her territory in short.

Kissing her back for a while to not anger her unstable condition, until they she was getting out of break and he broke apart from her for real while softly loosen her tight grip on him.

Eyes were even so all on them. Petra had gotten help from some other women or friends from her perhaps and they helped her sit down on the nearby couch while they tried to examine her wounds. She had a mix of fear and sorrow displayed on her face since she saw how Hanji kissed Levi and how Levi didn't much bat an eye on her.  
Further more she had to witness how the club owner, Isabel gave Levi a key for a room upstairs and soon after Levi swept his girlfriend up from the floor and carried her bridal style upstairs, disappearing from all sight with his own personal Queen.

Upstairs Levi gently placed Hanji down on the big black leather couch the room had to offer. Isabel had given them the keys to her and Farlan's office because it was the most far away room from the customer bedrooms and lock able too.

Hanji giggled satisfied with her work she had managed to do, while he carried her, having now a big red hickey on his neck for everyone to see.

"They said the first aid kit is in the connected bathroom. Wait here Hanji."

"Noo Leviii! Don't go! Don't leave me alone again!" She whined loudly, already grabbing on his clothes to keep him with her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just into the bathroom so I can take care of you, ok?"

"... Fine..." she mumbled while wiping her already becoming teary eyes with her long sleeve dry.

After he had shorty informed her Levi was gone to get anything he needed. In just about a minute Levi was back and kneed now down in front of Hanji.

There wasn't much spoken between them as they fell into a comfortable somewhat silence. Levi washed her bloodied hands clean with the washcloth he dipped into the water he had gotten from the bathroom. Her knuckles were bruised into an ugly color due to the force she used to hit into Petra's pretty face.

But at least he was wrong and the blood was not from Hanji coming which had Levi originally feared.  
Putting her hand close to his mouth her kissed her knuckles earning a gasp from his lady. Looking up at her he saw her pinkish flushed cheeks and red ears.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Leaning closer he kissed her lips next shortly before he went back to his work. Bandaging her hands up and checking if she had any more injuries luckily he found nothing.

"Are you done now?"  
Hanji suddenly asked, placing her cold washcloth off her blue eye she had been holding up all the time before.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

His question was answered as soon as Hanji grabbed with her free hand his arm and guided it between her legs

"I still want you Levi..." she purred.

"You won't stop until I give you what you want, right?"

It wasn't even a question. Levi knew her way too many years by now. She was a stubborn woman and not to stop.

"When you are sober more again don't complain however to me."

Pulling at her pants and underwear, they wear the first pieces of clothes which disappeared followed by her shoes to not be in the way. Unbuttoning her blouse and pulling her white bra up Hanji sat on the black couch in all her bare glory.

Pulling her legs apart Levi placed them on his shoulders and scooted closer, kneeling now in between them. He licked and kissed his way down her thigh, on her left leg earning some complains to not tease her and go lower already.  
Spreading her with his fingers apart Levi's tongue connected finally with her sensitive womanhood earning the first moaning from her side.

"Levi.. Levi... LEVI!"

People from Levi's gang already wondered where he is and why it took so long for them to come back downstairs again. Mikasa's face turned red while Eren on Mikasa's right side choked on his beer. Jean on a her left smirked at the both of them.

"Well this explains the boss absence."

"He sure is under Hanji's spell. Sometimes I wonder which is our boss. His lady or Levi."  
Connie walked up to them with a tall blond lady with him.

"Joining boss Levi now?" Jean asked amused. "If he finds out you are dead."

"Shut up Jean I know you had two earlier at once. Besides nothing is happening. I will be quick. Sasha is still patrolling outside too and Armin observes the GPS signals at home. He would contact us if something happens, right?"

Jean blushed for being caught red handed but was saved as another loud moan followed by Levi's name interrupted the whole party. This truly made it clear for everyone not to mess with her, the lady of Levi Ackerman or her territory unless you wanted to end up like the ginger head from earlier. They had to get her to the hospital even.

Sometime later the two finally came downstairs again. Levi gave the keys back to Isabel earning from her only a knowing grin.

"I'm glad you two made up."

Levi shrugged his shoulders. "We will go home now. Sorry for the trouble we caused. I will pay for the hospital costs Petra will have."

"She deserved it." Hanji interrupted the conversation, clinging still closely onto Levi. For once to show every one he was hers and the other reason was because she was really tired now and her knees were wobbly. His hand around her slim waist was her life saver not to fall perhaps on her ass.

* * *

The drive home was long enough for Hanji to end up falling asleep in the car. Having no choice Levi carried her sleeping form inside. He didn't wanted to wake her up. Unlocking the door with one hand while he held Hanji with the other he was instantly greeted by Sawney and Bean getting up from their dog beds happily.

"Shhh go back to bed you two."

Ordering them in a whisper they obeyed in an instant. Their owners have returned so they could go back to sleep.

Passing the living room Levi noticed the delivered small black box on the coffee table. Thanks to his big windows in all of his rooms he had, there was enough light from the moon shining inside for Levi to see enough and be able to carry Hanji to their bed without having to turn on any lights.

Stripping her down the second time today from her clothes, Hanji began to stir in her sleep until she opened her eyes a little. Her glasses were never found again so all she saw was dark and blurry.

"Where..?"

"We are at home. I carried you inside after you fell asleep in the car. I'm glad we took the car." Levi explained while he undressed himself.

"I see.."

Yawning Hanji was about to close her eyes again, going back to her nice dream from earlier as something or someone poked her cheek.

"Can you wait a few minutes before going back to sleep?"

"Huh? Why?" Confused she opened her brown eyes again and sat up.

"Just do it."

Confused even more Hanji watched Levi walk out of the room only to come back with a small box in his hand. Flipping the light switch on he tossed the box to her, right into her lap.

"Open it. I planned it differently originally but after today I think the faster the better."

Doing as he told her Hanji opened the little black box, her mouth hanging wide open seeing the silver ring with a big green gemstone on top shinning right at her.

"Levi... don't tell me..." her cheeks grew warm and suddenly she felt fully awake again.

Sitting next to her at the edge of the bed down he looked at her, his hands nervously lying in his lap while he fidgeted around with his fingers.

"Don't think someone could just replace you. Petra was just there before I even knew you. I never loved her. For her it was not just a game I admit but I'm different. So... my life is dangerous.. it's probably a horrible idea to get even deeper connected.. if you truly want go be with an asshole and monster like me... will you accept this ring and marry me?"

"Yes... absolutely yes!"

Her words followed by her bright shinning smile she was giving him made his heart flutter but in a good way. His nervousness was washed away in an instant and he showed her a rare smile of his as well. Crawling up to her onto the bed Levi kissed her passionately before took the ring out of the box and gently put it on her finger.

Admiring his work he kissed her hand which made Hanji laugh in happiness before she pulled him to her for an embrace.

Cuddled together with Levi spooning her from behind, Hanji was still starting at her ring.

"I have to tell Isabel and Farlan and the others tomorrow!" She said happily and smiled from ear to ear.

"Than you have to go to Passionia again."

"Yes."

"Petra is there..."

"Exactly that's why." She smirked devilish. "It's her last lesson to know her place."

Groaning he pulled Hanji even closer to him and kissed her anywhere he could reach at her back, her shoulder.

"You damn crazy four eyes. Go to sleep for now."


	5. Marley

Leaving the Hospital Hanji didn't know if she should feel happy, shocked or worried. Probably from everything a little.

"I should go and talk to Mikasa. Isabel is too busy with Passionia at the moment and I don't want to bother her with this."

Mumbling to herself Hanji unlocked her car in the parking lot and turned on the engine after she put on her seat belt.  
She was so deep in her own thoughts she completely missed the approaching car from her right as she was about to drive out and onto streets. The load car horn making her step on her breaks hard and jolting her whole body uncomfortable forward for a second.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I- officer Berner? Oh no... even a police car..." groaning Hanji leaned back on her seat and facepalmed literally.

Moblit even stepped out of his car and walked to her driver side. She was in deep trouble now. Turning her side window down she gulped.

"O-officer I'm truly sorry I won't space out again.."

"Nothing happened but please next time I won't be so kind and only let you leave with just a warning." Moblit warned her and smiled a little.

To be honest he was already about to give the driver a piece of his mind and a punishment but as soon as he saw who was sitting in the red car he changed his mind.

"Just a warning, really? Thank you!" Relieved Hanji sighed.

"But if I may ask what happened? Why did you space out like this and almost run into my police car? I hope nothing bad happened."

Pausing Hanji debated what to do. But again to a police officer you should not lie ever. He is the law after all.

"I.. got some news in the hospital and it seems like I am pregnant officer..." her cheeks flamed into a pinkish color.

Saying these words out loud herself made her just release fully that this was actually happening. She was pregnant with Levi's child. Her and Levi was going to get a baby in the next few months.

"Ah r-really!? Congratulations! Can I assume than that Levi Ackerman is the father of your child?"

Hanji nodded. "He is."

Looking down at her hands Moblit couldn't miss the big sparking and expensive looking silver ring on adoring her ring finger.

"And you accepted his proposal too as I can see. Seems like all is going great in your life at the moment Miss Hanji." He forced a smile out.

"Ohh yes... we are engaged since a couple of weeks. It's still almost not all sinking in if I am honest. Wedding preparations and now baby. I honestly don't know how we will be able to do this all. I'm overwhelmed at the moment."

Seeing her like this Moblit if only he could would pull her into his arms and embrace her to make her feel better. But he can't. He was only her police officer and nothing else.

"Miss Hanji I am sure you can do it. And if there is anything I can help you with you can call me ok?"

Pulling a notepad out he wrote his private phone number on it and handed it to her through the open window.  
Blinking once than twice Hanji took the piece of paper

"Why would you..."

"Because I care about you." He quickly added. "And all the other civilians in this town."

Smiling at him Hanji laughed.

"Thank you officer Berner. It really is nice of you to listen to me. I feel a lot better already."

"M-moblit is fine. Or officer Moblit.".

"Oh ok. Than officer Moblit." She chuckled.

A phone call interrupted them and as Hanji read the name on the display she excused herself and went on the phone.

"I am sorry. That's Levi. Please have a nice day officer Moblit." She whispered and waved at him before she went on the phone. "Levi hey!"

Waving back Moblit left seeing he couldn't do anything anymore and stepped into his car and drove off.  
His expression turning darker and darker the more far away he drove away. He couldn't, he won't let her ruin his life further with such Criminal. Levi Ackerman had to finally disappear.

* * *

At Mikasa's apartment a day later Hanji sipped at her tea and waited for Mikasa to let the news sink in.

"You are pregnant you said."

"Yes, and you are the first I told you. Before Levi. Because I wanted to know... you think he will be happy?"

Mikasa didn't needed to think twice about the answer.

"He will love it. It's Levi. He will be shocked at first but than he will be even more in love than before."

The brunette smiled as well at this.

"Yeah, I will tell him later in the evening. He said he will come home later today."

"There is a lot going on at the moment. There was a Marley gang problem yesterday. But don't worry no one got injured! It just took us so busy we all were awake the whole night. I didn't return home long ago. Levi is even busier than why he called you and told you he wouldn't come home that day. Today is a meeting with the club as well. I'm there too. We might have a lead about the stalking mystery."

The two woman continued to talk for a few more hours. Mikasa even pushed Hanji enough to face time Isabel and tell her the baby news too. Both women promised to help Hanji out as good as they can and they wanted to go baby shopping with her and more. Hanji didn't know at this point if they or her were more excited for the baby.

* * *

Cold... hard... these were the first two words coming to her mind as Hanji became conscious again. Her vision was blurry again. Great and these were brand new!  
Why did everyone always hate on her poor glasses!?  
It was dark... abandoned building?  
A factory building perhaps?  
Trying to move her hands and sit up from the floor made Hanji finally aware she couldn't move either her hands or her body. Something was tied around her hands, preventing her from escaping. Ropes!?  
Opening her mouth she wanted to scream for help but everything in her body froze in place in an instant as she heard footsteps approaching her until at least three blurry figures stood in front of her.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you Miss." The one in the middle and closest to her spoke. Probably their leader Hanji guessed.

"W-what do you want from me!? You kidnapped me!"

All males in the room chuckled.

"You let your guard down darling. It was an easy feat to knock you out with the little help of our trusty chloroform. But didn't no one tell you to not go into dark alleys alone just because you hear a cat or dog calling for help?"

Gritting her teeth Hanji glared at them.

Yes, this was probably all her mistake.

She was just finished with her grocery shopping to be able to make Levi's favorite dish at home to be waiting for him as soon as he would return in the next perhaps 2 or 3 hours. After the nice dinner she would collect her courage and tell him over the baby. It was going to be perfect.

The brunette was already about to step into the car as a cat meowing stopped her. It sounded muffled like it was trapped. Not thinking to much about it she went to the direction of where the sound was coming from. On a trash container in the dark alley however all she found was a phone, playing the recorded cat sounds over and over again.

Releasing this was a trap came too late and someone already had grabbed her from behind. He put a piece of cloth over mouth and nose making her inhale the chloroform and knocking her out.

"Again what do you want from me!?"

"Nothing. But someone else does and paid us much to get you."

Kneeling down besides her, the guy grabbed her chin by force.

"Hmm nothing special but not too bad either."

"Hey, don't try anything funny with her. The boss said we are not allowed to harm her in any way" some other guy warned him.

"Yeah, yeah due to her condition. But we could kill some time nicely with her, right? If we are gentle I mean."  
Leaning into her he placed a forceful kiss onto her mouth. It was an instinct reaction but Hanj bite into his lip to get him away from her. The man retreated in shock, touching his bleeding lip. He examined his blood on his finger for a moment before slapped her hard across the face.

"Bitch!"

"Hey bobby! Stop it!"

"Shut up. This woman here clearly doesn't know her place. I won't hurt her just teaching her a lesson."

The evil laugh combined with his words made Hanji's blood freeze.  
He was going to rape her probably and she couldn't escape.  
Couldn't fight back and risk her baby either.  
She was trapped... already hearing the sound of his belt opening..

* * *

The moment Levi parked with his motorcycle into his big double garage he knew something was wrong. Hanji's car was not here and it was already pretty late.  
Unlocking his door he stepped inside finding his whole place into complete darkness. Switching a light switch on Levi started looking for her.

"Hanji? I'm home. Where are you!?"

Getting no reply besides their two dogs appearing next to him, he immediately took out his phone and called all the places where she could be.  
But he got no lead until he called Mikasa.

"Hanji? Isn't she at home?"

"Why would I call you if she were idiot. So you know anything or not!?" Levi grew impatient.

"She was here few hours ago and we talked. She wanted to be home early she said since you would come back... plus what she had to tell you.."

"Tell me what Mikasa?"

Releasing her mistake Mikasa clicked her tongue and turned quiet.  
The silence however only made Levi more mad.

"Mikasa WHAT are you and Hanji hiding from me!? Tell me right now!"

His desperation considering something might have happened to her... it was best to tell him. Hanji could be angry at her later Mikasa figured, replying to Levi on the phone.

"Levi listen... I don't know if this connected to her disappearance but since yesterday she found out she is pregnant with your child. She wanted to tell you today-"

Ending the call just like this Levi stood there in shock.  
She was pregnant with his child? His child.. the child of a biker gang leader and criminal.  
For certain it was the perfect way to harm him. Take his wife and on top of it his unborn child.

After the first shock his mind was racing now. Dialing Mikasa's number again he told her to get everyone she can reach and meet him at the club house. He might know where they took Hanji if she got kidnapped and everyone should be more armed than usual.

* * *

Coughing heavy Hanji spit out as good as she could everything which was left in her mouth.  
Bobby or what was his name called retreated smirking satisfied as he fixed himself.

"Bobby are you done yet getting blown. I told you nothing more than that. And you clean her up before we have to deliver her to the boss."

From far away another guy in the group spoke. They were already done with Hanji or did not wanted to join in this activity. Sitting somewhere in a corner on some boxes and eating some canned food. While some others were on patrol.

The longer she was here Hanji had to re-think were she was. It didn't sounded like an abandoned factory building more like a hangar? She could swear she heard a boat once and the sea as one guy once stepped outside.  
Which means she must have traveled in a car at least over one hour after they knocked her out to reach this place.  
So even if she managed to escape somehow how would she ever get back home before they would capture her again?

Her escape thoughts were interrupted as gun shots from outside echoed. There was not even time for the males inside to react aa already a van throve through the big gates and inside the hangar building. The doors swung open and people in black clothes jumped outside and shot everything in sight.

"Don't let them escape!"

"Let at least a handful alive! I need them! That's an order!"

"Levi! There is Hanji!" A black haired woman screamed.

The voices were familiar. Even if her vision was blurry the big wings of freedom were unmistakable on their jackets.

"Mikasa!? Jean!? Levi!? Everyone!?"

Levi froze, finished shooting the person in front of him before looking at Jean which was the closest to him, as Jean gave him a small nod he was gone racing to Hanji. Kneeling down next to her his eyes widened seeing in what shape she was in.  
He almost felt like gagging. They had ripped her blouse open, and removed her bra, her face having a red cheek like if someone had hit or slapped her extremely strong across the cheek. But the worst what made his blood boiling in rage was the dirty body fluid all over her body and still some dripping down her mouth.

"Levi... that's you right?" Hanji asked hopefully. He was blurry still for her even up this close but the statue and black hair all matched him.

"What else did they do?" He growled.

His blood was boiling yet he held himself back for now. He took out a handkerchief from his pockets and began cleaning her up. He was ever so tender and gently first going over her lips and face than moving lower to get most of the dirty bastards semen off her upper body. At her stomach Levi placed a hand on it and caressed it.

"Don't worry... they didn't go further... "

Levi grit his teeth even so being angry. So angry. But he was also worried so worried over his beloved as well.

"Hanji I know... is the baby okay?" He asked worried.

"Wait you know?" she gasped, her brown eyes going wide.

"Answer me Hanji. Is the baby fine? Did they kick your stomach or anything like that?"

His serious expression waited for her reply impatiently.

"They did not. We are both fine."

"Good." Placing a soft kiss on her forehead Levi stood up and pulled out his gun again. "Mikasa help Hanji and get her into the car. I will have to take care of something first. Jean, Eren get me the assholes you took hostage. Sasha, Connie guard the area for any approaching cars." Having said his orders Levi went to the three males tied together and laying on the dirty ground on their stomachs.

Approaching them Levi stepped on the nearest guy on his head and pressed it into the dirty ground, enjoying the painful groans he heard.

"So you three are the unfortunate souls having not the mercy to just die by our hands. What's your name? Do you speak our language even?"

No reply.

"Tch. DO YOU HEAR ME I ASK YOU SHITHEAD."

A shot echoed in the room. The bullet hit the ground right next to the males head.

"I-I can speak English! D-don't shot me!"

"See this wasn't so hard was it?"  
Stepping down from the guys head Levi bend down next to him. He lifted his head up by his short hair to be able to look at him into his disgusting face. Just making eye contact was enough to trigger Levi. The next moment the raven had his gun pointed at the guys head.  
He was emotions less, cold, a pure killer at the moment.  
"Listen I have a question I need to get answered now. Depending on your answer you will life or die, understand?"

"Y-yes." He gulped.

"Good. The woman you assholes kidnapped... you know she is MY LADY. And it seems like someone has dirtied MY LADY. Who were all responsible for this mess? Tell me who NOW."  
The clicking of his gun, safety taking off and ready to fire was enough to push the guy to speak.

"W-Wait! I TOLD THEM NOT TO DO IT! It was Bobby! And Jim! And THOMAS! You killed two of them already!

A loud laugh from the guy to the far left made Levi snap his head around.

"Hahahaha. So you date this ugly chick!?and you knocked her up? Hahaha how hilarious UGH-"

It was in an blink of an second in where Levi had let go of the guy in front of him and had his boot ramming right into the laughing assholes stomach.  
Turning over he vomited his stomach contents out onto the ground thanks to Levi's strong kick into him.

"Don't dare talk to MY LADY like this. You piece of shit. You would have wished to have died already. Was it fun groping her body? Coming all over body!? Huh!?"  
Not even waiting for an answer Levi shot him into both of his legs. Listening to his screams was like music to his ears. But he seems to be a tough guy.  
His will was not broken at all. He was still far from begging for his life. Good.

"She is good at least for blow jobs hehehe... I wish I would have had more time than I would have tried out how tight she would be."

A fist flew right into his face and another and another.  
Levi only stopped as the guys face was already fully bloody and his nose bend in an anything but normal angle. A few teeth were gone too.

"B-boss Levi..." Jean tried but Eren shook his head.

"Don't just do your job and point the gun at the other two so they don't try anything funny." Eren whispered.

An dark aura was circling around Levi you could say. This is why Levi Ackerman was so much feared. If he was in this stance it was like he had two dark wings spread around him. People calling him often fallen raven angel. Unbeatable and uncontrollable.

"Get the other two in the back of the van. We need them still to ask more questions. I will deal with this guy here in the meanwhile ALONE."

Knowing better they obeyed Levi and left their leader alone with his prey.

Finally having some more privacy Levi took the guys hand into his.

"Say what is your name? So I know what to place on your gravestone at least?"

"Fuck you."

Levi's reply came in an instant, bending two fingers at once until a sickening cracking sound followed by the guy louf screaming voice of pain.

"Your name."

"B-bobby shit... you are a monster.."

"Perhaps I am.."

The sickening screams were heard even inside the van where Hanji was covered up by a blanket Mikasa had given her. Mikasa was holding her and stood close all the time, gun at the ready.

Both women's head snapped around as the van backdoor opened and two people were thrown inside before Jean and Eren followed and sat inside with them.

"Really!?" Mikasa glared feeling Hanji uncomfortable shift upon seeing two of her kidnappers again. "Where is Levi!?"

"His orders to take them with us. But I already figured out who they are.. look at the tattoo on their legs."

Eren pulled their pants leg up, revealing the gang tattoo from Marley.

"At least knock them out will you. Hanji is shaking up here. Think a little guys." Mikasa lectured them.

Eren groaned and hit both of them strong enough over the head until their lights were out.

"There you go Mikasa. Better?"

"Thank you Eren." She gave him a tiny smile of gratitude while Jean grunted unhappily.

Another gun shot was heard in the next few minutes before Levi appeared bloodily covered at the back of the van. Connie and Sasha jumped into the car into the driver and passenger seat as soon as Levi closed the van door behind him.

Everyone was looking at Levi in shock but no one dared to say anything as he took his seat next to Hanji's left while Mikasa sat at her right.

"Go drive Connie. We go home."  
Hi grey blueish eyes scanned the tattoo on their legs. His expression darkening even more. "If Marley wants war they will get war. Much more blood will be spilled this was for certain."


	6. Mistakes to fix

Waking up Hanji found her other bedside empty again. Ever since the kidnapping Levi had drowned himself into work.

He was back to his bad habits of barely sleeping each day, his insomnia which slowly ever since he dated Hanji became slowly and slowly better. But at the moment it looked like everything has gone they had archived.  
It was not only this... he became distant in general.

Getting up from the bed she put on her morning robe in search for him.  
The brunette found him in the kitchen, sipping his tea while he was on the phone and his notebook opened in front of him looking at some data.

"Good. I have to hang up now. Bye."

"Morning." Hanji smiled at him. Getting herself a cup of coffee she walked up to him. "Already awake?"

"Morning. I didn't sleep much. Did you sleep good? Any morning sickness yet?" He asked not looking up at her, typing into his notebook in concentration.

"Not yet but it might start soon knowing me."

"Don't overwork yourself. You will start tomorrow your work at the hospital again, right?" While he asked he turned off his notebook, closing it before getting up from his seat.

"I will. And isn't this my line supposed to be? You are the one overworking yourself. You aren't even looking at me!"

Her raised voice made Levi sigh. Putting his empty cup of tea away he walked up to Hanji to kiss her onto her lips.

"It's for you what I am doing. Understand this Hanji. You are going to marry a criminal Hanji. They will continue to hunt you me and the baby down if we don't do this! And I won't let that happen." He said with absolute seriousness in his voice.

Hanji bit her lip. She understood yet didn't liked it at all.

"Don't say you are a criminal."

It was only a whisper but Levi heard her despite it.

"I am a monster Hanji if I want to. Accept it since you are marrying me."  
His words were cruel and harsh at her.  
"I called Mikasa and Isabel to come to keep you company while I am gone. Sawney and Bean are already feed and were already outside they will keep you safe as well. Always keep them around you."

Maybe Levi noticed her hurt expression reflecting on his choice of words as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I will be home very late today. So don't wait for me and go to sleep early. I will see you later."

"Okay.. Be careful Levi."  
Placing another quick kiss on her lips he went out of the room, grabbed his stuff and checked his guns to get ready.

The Ackerman leader waited downstairs next to his black motorcycle until the car arrived with Isabel and Mikasa before he left.

"We are here Hanji! And we got cake and other sweets with us for our pregnant graving darling!" Isabel cheered as she walked inside.

"We even got you something extra special with you." Mikasa said, showing a rare smile.

But both there cheerfulness disappeared as they saw their brunette's friend forced smile.  
They rushed to her and all three sat down at the couch together, the dogs lying down at Hanji's feet close to her.

"What happened Hanji? Are you in pain? Should we go to the hospital!?" The red haired girl got scared.

Hanji sighed, shaking her head. "No, it's just a hard time. Levi is.. distant... and too focused with work at the moment. It's hard and I don't know what to do if I am honest."

Mikasa tsked. "What did the chibi do!? Should I hit him for you!?"

"No, no! He didn't do anything... it's just.. you think he even still wants to be with me? Or is he just staying with me because of the baby?" Haji lowered her head. "I mean... after what happened in the kidnapping. Maybe he thinks I am disgusting now and that is why he is drowning himself into work so much..."

"Bro is such an idiot." Isabel cursed, rubbing Hanji's back in comfort. "Bro doesn't hate you. He loves you too much in fact. That's why he acts like an asshole. He wants to not drag you any deeper into this and keeps everything as much as possible away from you."

"Isabel is right. He is an idiot but he certainly loves you dearly. He wants you safe and hurts you in the process because he is a dumb short idiot."

At this Hanji chuckled a little, calling him a short asshole. Indeed he was but he was the short asshole she loved even so.

"I suppose so. Anyway enough of me being sad my pregnancy cravings are kicking in. Give me some of those sweets! And what is the other surprise?"

Mikasa pulled a big box out and placed it on top of Hanji's lap. "This came today delivered to the club house. Levi had ordered it for you actually and wanted it to be a surprise."

Blinking confused she looked at the box and read the shop name of the wedding dress seller they visited before she got kidnapped.  
Opening the box Hanji gasped as she pulled up the white wedding dress she wanted so badly but refused to need as soon as she read the price tag. Hanji knew Levi had the money however to pay such a high price for a dress you only wore once in your life she didn't wanted. Instead she had picked out a less beautiful one and cheaper dress.

"But I ordered a different one..." she stuttered. Getting up she held it against her body. Isabel clapped in pure awe finally seeing the dress fully.

"Levi said your eyes were shining like the sun as you tried it on and wore it. At this moment he knew it had to be this dress and nothing else. He visited the shop again and changed your order. He did this all for you because he loves you."

Hanji blushed and felt tears forming in her eyes. Damn her hormones going crazy since she was pregnant. But this time they were happy ones.

"Thank you. Both of you."  
Her next words surprised the two friends however.  
"Can I have you both help me to fulfill a favor for me? Please teach me how to use a gun to protect myself and make Levi a bit less worry over me."

Exhaustion mentally and physically this is what Levi felt at the very moment. Leaving the temporary torture chamber where they still had the two kidnappers inside for now, the raven leader excused himself and went back to his office in the club house. Some of his members were dealing up with the clean up.  
The two kidnappers were not needed anymore. Levi got all the information finally he needed.  
Finally he could take down Marley and their leader Zeke Yeager, Eren's half brother.

His door to his office got smashed open with such a force it knocked Levi's plant down from the nearest shelf.

Scowling Levi looked up from his notebook and plans on his desk.

"What?" He spat at them being pissed.

He told everyone he wanted to be alone and no one was allowed to disturb him.

"Big bro you should know the scary look is not working on us at all."  
Not intimidated at all Isabel approached Levi followed by Mikasa which closed the door behind her and locked it. She decided to remain near the door with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring daggers at her relative.

"We need to talk NOW." Slamming both her hands on Levi's desk Isabel made it clear she was not in a good mood.

Raising a brow in confusion Levi closed his notebook in front of him and gestured for them to continue finally what they have to say.  
Since the red haired was better with talking than Mikasa she was in charge and came right to it.

"How much of an idiot are you big bro!? I know you are bad with romance but you behave like you have a stick shove up your ass! You have a pregnant fiancee which got kidnapped just five days ago. Which wants nothing more than to have you by her side and you camp day in and day out in your office here or at home leaving her completely alone!"

Isabel didn't care if she was heard downstairs by some club members. She needed to let her anger out.

"She isn't alone. There is always you two or a guard- in fact if you both are here where is Hanji-"

"She is downstairs having Jean and Armin teach her how to use a gun and doing shooting practice."

"Shooting practice? She uses a gun?"

He was more than a little confused now.  
Why would she want to dirty her hands and step into his world?  
He wanted her as far as possible always away from this kind of place which is why he never showed her how to use a gun.  
Because if you knew how to use a gun you had to be ready to spill blood. To pull the trigger if needed and be not 'pure' anymore.  
He never wanted this for Hanjj.

Getting up from his chair he wanted to get downstairs and stop her. Get her back home where it was safer but Mikasa and Isabel both wouldn't let him pass.

"Out of the way. Both of you." Levi ordered.

"No. We aren't done yet chibi. You can be glad I am not giving you some punches because Hanji told me not to." Mikasa said coldly.

"I don't get what is your problem. I am keeping her safe. Give her all the space she needs to not feel pressured after what happened. I am working myself RIGHT NOW TO THE BONE TO MAKE A SAFE PLAN FOR US TO DESTROY THE MARLEY'S FINALLY SO THIS NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!"

It was rare for Levi to loose his cool but he did. The whole situation, sleepless nights, not sure what to do with Hanji, her pregnancy. The pressure was overwhelming him and he felt like he got flatten by it into the ground.

"Big bro we know that. But this is exactly where you are wrong." Grabbing him by his shoulder's Isabel forced him to look at her. "Listen I have to take care of many women and know how we are thinking. The more space you give Hanji and neglect her because you fear she could remember some bad memories what happened during the time she got kidnapped, the more she feels like you don't desire her anymore. A handsome leader of a motorcycle gang which could have any woman in the world. Has money as well followed by the recent events with Petra. Hanji thinks you are only staying with her at this rate because of the baby but not because you love her if you keep this up, idiot big bro."

His expression faltered. His anger disappeared and all what remained was him being completely speechless.

"Go to Hanji and tell her why you do what you do and stop worrying her. You will get the baby stressed as well." Mikasa told him.

After she saw how his facial expression changed she became calmer as well.

Pointing at his chest where his heart was located Isabel grinned and ordered him.

"Go out there. Take your fiancee with you and make love to her. If you are bad with words you must use what is in your pants to show her how drunk you are for her hot body. This work can wait until tomorrow. Let the others help you so you can spend more time with Hanji and your unborn baby. You have a wedding to plan too, remember?"

"The wedding dress you got for her made Hanji very happy. At least something you did right recently." Mikasa added before she stepped away from the door to let Levi out.

They said everything they needed to say. Now everything was into Levi's hands.

"Wait she saw the dress?"

"She even wore it for us because we pestered her so much. She looks stunning in it! But you should hurry with your wedding before her baby stomach makes it unable for her to fit into the slim wedding dress."

Rolling his eyes Levi already was at the door, his hand touching the door handle but before he left he looked behind himself to say one last thing to them.

"I am aware of this. I might have an idea how to solve this problem." He paused. "Thank you... both of you."

Both woman chuckled watching Levi leave the room to make things better with him and Hanji again.

It was fairly easy for Levi to find Hanji. The gun shooting sounds giving her away in an instant.  
Outside in the big yard area where they could park all their cars and motorcycles was a big shooting area installed. For inside and outside shooting practice.

Hanji didn't notice him approaching at all until he put his hands around her from behind and positioned her footing better before he placed a hand over hers raising the gun, adjusting her angle.

"Try shooting now. The recoil will be a lot less if you position yourself like this while shooting and hold the gun correctly."

Hanji gasped a tiny blush appearing on her face because of his sudden closeness. His face was right behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck tickling her.

"Levi!?"

"Try shooting and never look away from your target."

Doing what he told her while he held her in place Hanji pulled the trigger watching how there was a bullet hole now right into the target's chest area instead of either not hitting the target at all or simply gazing it like the shoulder or arms.

"I did it!"

Her face lit up in excitement as she jumped onto him and laughed. Levi caught her of course in time and just held her now.

"Not bad for a newbie. But you still need a lot of practice before I will get you your own gun."

"I will get a gun? But you never wanted me to use one-"

"I changed my mind after seeing you." Interrupting her in the middle he continued. Instead of looking at her however he pulled his own gun out and with ease shot at the target multiply times until his gun was empty. All his shots hit the target, chest, heart area and even having performed a head shot at the very end.  
"I should trust you more being able to handle these bad things as well... I'm sorry."

"...Levi I..."

Putting his gun back into his holster Levi turned around to finally face her only to grab her arms and pull her close to him. Their lips collided together. No time to waste Levi already asked for entrance, deepening the kiss as soon as possible and earning a bewildered groan from Hanji which was not sure what was happening at the moment.  
Earlier he was keeping his distance and now he was devouring her mouth, taking her breath away.  
His hands was pulling up the back of her shirt until he was able to slip a hand inside.  
Breaking the kiss Hanji pulled enough away to be able to breath properly again.

"Levi what is suddenly going on with you!?"

"Can I not make out with my fiancee?"

To ask such a dumb question. It was of course not like he could not but why the sudden change!?

"Levi don't play around. Be honest with me." She pouted.

Even if she was happy Levi gave her more attention again she wanted the truth from him.

"... I released I was an asshole, ok?" He mumbled sounding a little awkwardly. He wasn't good with the whole words thing often.

Hanji's mouth moved pronouncing a little 'oh', ending to irritate Levi only more.

Frowning at the lack of her reaction he scratched his head, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and think over his next move.

"Change of plans, ok? You go home and rest. I will do something real quick and than come home. I promise. No more overworking nights. I will let the others do more work for me."

Giving her a quick kiss on her lips Levi pulled her with him already to drive her home himself. Hanji had not even any time to object. In the end she decided to play along and see where this was going to go and how her day would end.

After Hanji was delivered home Levi left again and pulled out his phone to make some important calls.

"Erwin? Listen I need your help. Not work related this time... with your connections and knowing almost anyone... can you get me a priest for a wedding in the next few days and organize a location with all kind of decoration you would need for a nice wedding. Possible around 100 guests if I count all of the club members."

The blond male on the other line let out an amused laugh and the raven haired man could just picture his friend with his huge grin on his smug face.

"So fast all of the sudden? I have some ideas. You want it to be at the beach with the ocean behind you and the sun setting later it would be very romantic for the both of you."

Picturing what Erwin told him he had to admit it sounded not bad at all.

"Not bad. Please do make the preparations. Decorations in white and purple. Hanji likes the color purple. A wedding cake we need too... and I need to get myself a suit still... the wedding dress we have already. Let's see what else..."

While Levi spoke out his thoughts Erwin smiled. Hearing his friend being so serious over something not having to do with his job made him very happy.

"Levi, don't worry. I will get everything ready in the next few days. Today is Monday. How about at Friday the wedding?"

Friday already? If Erwin said he could do it Levi knew he could do it.

"Thanks. So what do you want from me as payment for all the work I am pushing onto you?"

"I will be your best man, deal?"

Levi didn't even needed to think twice. Erwin was after Farlan and his gang the closest male person Levi ever had.

"Deal."

* * *

It was almost 8pm and dark outside already. Hanji wasn't sure at this point if Levi told her the truth or not. If everything was just a trick and he wouldn't come home at all today either.  
She sat on the big black leather couch they had in the living room, curled up under a blanket while Sawney and Bean were curled up next to her on the couch. All three of them were watching some boring movie, Hanji honestly speaking didn't even pay much attention to it, her mind wandered off to Levi and what he could be doing at the moment and more importantly what would be happening to them in the future at this rate considering she had a baby growing inside her. Touching her still flat stomach she began caressing it.  
Sawney and Bean interrupted her thoughts, they perked up, look directed at the door even before she heard the unlocking of the door with a pair of keys, followed by someone stepping inside.

Sitting up Hanji stared into the same direction hopefully as the two boys jumped down from the couch and walked out of the living room.

"I'm home Hanji."

Announcing himself the raven haired man stood at the doorway now, a small smile played on his face directed to her.

"See I am here."

"You were slow!" Taking the nearest pillow Hanji threw it at him.

Levi caught it with ease, making his way to her now. Throwing the pillow back onto the couch he put his knee onto the couch to bend over her. Lowering himself down he placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.

"Sorry, it took longer than I planned to but I had to wait until this here was finished."

Turning his head to the side Levi showed her his neck and his newly addition, a new tattoo. The tattoo matched her own in the same writing style it spelled 'Hanji Ackerman' on the opposite side hers were with his name tattooed on her.

Her brown eyes went wide staring in awe at the tattoo, carefully touching his still red neck since it was freshly made and his skin abused.

"But why?"

Hanji loved it but her confusion was stronger.

"Because you should know how serious it is with me with you. I am not with you only because you are pregnant with our baby."

Laying down onto the couch he pulled Hanji to him and switched their positions. Hanji was now sitting down on top of him.  
Giggling and getting excited what else Levi was planning to do to her now she bend down to kiss him on his lips again.  
Levi caressed her cheek softly after they broke apart again, a lock of her brown hair which fell into her face he gently placed back behind her air.

"I missed this..." Hanji murmured.  
Leaning against his touch she closed her eyes.

"I neglected you I know... thinking if I give you space it would be better but I only made it worse." Sighing he pulled her down and simply just hugged her to him. "I hope you will still marry me or this asshole here will have a big ass problem considering my new tattoo says 'Hanji Ackerman'."

Hanji laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hmm but who said I will take your last name? Why not be Levi Zoe?" She teased him, grinning down at him.

Giving her this certain death panned look only made her laugh harder before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry I will be your Hanji Ackerman. I will not ruin your precious handsome skin."

"Shitty fiancee of mine." He growled, pulling at her clothes now to help her get rid of them. "Let me now make it up to you for all the days I neglected you. Or too tired?"

"I'm pregnant but still too early to feel tired already at this hour. You have to do a lot to make it up to me." The brunette bespectacled woman said while smirking. "But before this happens I have another question. Something which was bugging me since the last few days..."

Levi raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What is bugging you?"

"How were you able to find me this quickly as I was kidnapped...?"

"Uhm..." the raven haired averted his eyes from her and gulped. "I might have... or have not put a tracking device for such emergency cases into a jewelry piece you wear."

Hanji wore almost never any jewelry unless one thing she never took off. Her ring."

"The ring? Really Levi!? You are unbelievable!" Hanji got a little angry but only a little because in the end it saved her life. "But you aren't the stalking feeling I had since so long, right!?"

"I have nothing to do with this. I swear."

Just thinking about it made Levi grit his teeth. Hanji still felt observed and he bet it was the Marley's as well.

"Fine I will forgive you but you have to make even more up to me now. A lot more and no more secrets from now on, understand me? I won't marry you if you have any more secrets. If there are any left you better spill them out now."

Looking at her serious expression Levi lied having no secrets anymore.  
There was one more secret he had to keep at least until Friday. He hoped Hanji wouldn't kill him for it.

Friday approached fast and it was surprisingly easy for Levi to keep his secret and make sure none of his club members spilled anything either. Everyone knew about it besides Hanji the bride herself.

Friday morning Levi woke Hanji up early, telling her he made some breakfast for her acting as normal as possible. He feed the dogs, they ate together all was normal until the doorbell rang. Levi looked at his wristwatch. They were perfectly on time.

"I will go." Hanji said and already was walking out to the kitchen.

Levi followed her in silence and watched how Hanji opened the door and got greeted by Mikasa, Isabel, Sasha and Nanaba at the door. Each woman having a huge grin on their faces.

"W-what did I miss? Why is everyone here!? Nanaba!? Why are you... you are a 5hours drive away from me." Turning around Hanji eyed Levi. Thousands questions were inside her brain swirling around and yet Levi only leaned against the doorway and smirked at her.

"Have fun with them. I will see you later."

"Have fun?" As soon as the question left her mouth the girls grabbed Hanji's arm and pulled her with her. "Whoa!? Wait wait! What are you all doing to me!?"

"Come on big sis. It will be great. Trust us!"

"Later Levi." Mikasa said and the girls left leaving Levi alone back in his villa with his dogs.

"Well than you two. It's time to get ready for the big day too. Come." Taking his dogs with him Levi started to get ready as well.

* * *

"Why are you all kidnapping me!? Is this some new trend I am not aware off!? Where are we!?" Hanji yelled at them.

She found herself in an unknown room to her with a table full of make up, jewelry a clothes rack filled with purple dresses and there was her wedding dress hanging on there too.

"Why is my wedding dress here? Mikasa? Isabel? Sasha? Nanaba? What is going on?"

"I think you are smart enough to know what is going on big sis. Just sit back and let us girls handle everything."

Grabbing the make up tools she needed Isabel was ready to begin her magic. She was very good at this. They all had to be skilled with make up if they were working in Passionia.

"Mikasa you handle her hairstyle. Nanaba you can do her nails."

"Roger!" They said both and Hanji was left in their care.

A good hour later or possible two almost Hanji couldn't believe her eyes. Staring at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe this was her at the moment.  
Seeing herself in her white wedding dress, with her light pale purple colored fingernails and white flat shoes. No heels because she didn't wanted to risk anything since she was pregnant, she hated them. They were just a pain to wear and on top of it Hanji didn't wanted to make Levi feel uncomfortable looking even smaller next to her. Her glasses remained on as well because Hanji hated contacts. She was very sensitive with sticking anything in her eyes and preferred her glasses any day.

Her friends were all now wearing their purple dresses with Hanji finding out she had 4 bridemaids.

"You look beautiful Hanji." Nanaba said as she handed her her flower bouquet with white and purple flowers matching her nails and favorite colors.

Mikasa stepped up behind her for the final touch, placing the long vail in her brown hair.  
Her hair was not much changed.  
Putting them into a neat ponytail and having the ends end up curling beautifully.

"Right and this is from big bro Levi."

Opening a box Isabel happily pulled out a silver necklace with two pairs of wings attached to it. The symbol of the Wings of Freedom gang. Hanji would be like the Queen of the club now if Levi was the King which meant it was only fitting for her to wear the symbol like this.

"I.. I don't know what to say..." Hanji said honestly as she continued to stare down at herself.

"Say nothing. And don't cry! You have to shallow your pregnancy hormones back until the wedding begins and big bro Levi stands next to you."

At this Hanji chuckled. Isabel was right later she could shed as many happy tears as she wanted.

A van with none other than Jean and Eren sitting inside brought the girls to their destination. Hanji was never told where they were going. The windows in the backseat were all completely dark and they placed a wall between the front and back seats to keep everything a secret from Hanji for just a little longer.

Hanji was nervous to say at least as soon as the car stopped and they had arrived.  
Jean opened the doors and helped Hanji with out of the car. Wearing such a wedding was making this not such an easy task as you may think.

The first thing Hanji noticed was the sea air her noses trills it. The sound of the ocean waves the other thing she could pick up from a not far distant.

"Are we at the ocean?"

"Exactly, we are." Sasha piped up.

Just maybe three minutes later of walking Hanji's shoes made contact with the sand and she already could spot her destination. Filled up seats with many people all waiting for the bride to arrive.  
All of the sudden a tall blond with a mustache and wearing a black tuxedo stood next to her and tapped her lightly on her shoulder.  
Hanji almost jumped having not felt him approach her at all.

"Mike! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry, but I believe it's time to lead you to the altar. Would you give me the honor?"

Her expression immediately softened, gladly accepting his offered arm. Ever since her parents had died in a car accident Mike and Nanaba became her best friends and like her second family before she got Levi.

"Mike thank you for coming and stepping in for my dad's place."

Smiling down Mike lead her off. "Always again Hanji. You got me and Nanaba together it's only fair to do this much at least. And should Levi ever hurt you I will come and beat him up, ok?"

This only made Hanji chuckle.

Her bridesmaids quickly had walked ahead in the meanwhile to get into position.

Wedding music began to play as soon as Hanji neared her wedding place.  
She stood now on a purple carpet which lead up to a stage where Levi in his black groom suit was already waiting for her.  
Long burning torches were sticking in the sand near the stage. The stage itself was having a ceiling of long white many silk scarfs going down until they hit the ground, like curtains on the right and left side of the stage. The priest stood next to Levi on the stage. Behind him was the wide ocean scenery followed by what Hanji could see was a huge banner hanging down with the Wings of freedom on it. Of course if the biker gang leader himself married the symbol had to be there.

Hear heart was beating rapidly past the closer she was to Levi, slowly walking between the rows of white chair with their fitting purple ribbons tied around each of them.  
All eyes were on her, every member from Levi's gang came followed by Hanji's few friends she could spot at the front. Rico sat there with her boyfriend Ian, Mike and Nanaba were here... Levi must have called all her friends to come. Alone this made her love him even more about how much in the end thinking of her he was.

Finally reaching the top of the stage Levi held out his hand for Hanji to take. He had a smile on his face she so rarely saw, making her heart skip a beat or two easily.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her before he kissed her hand making Hanji blush and the crowd behind them cheered.  
Inter winding his fingers with her he held her hand afterwards, turning his face to the priest, Hanji quickly doing the same still horribly blushing from embarrassment.

Coughing to clear his throat the priest asked for silence and so their wedding began ending with even louder cheers as soon as the words fell 'I pronounce you now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'  
And Levi did, damn he did.

* * *

Everything seemed to have been going into becoming their perfect happily ever after Hanji thought three days ago. Now it was Monday and her world was breaking apart. Levi got with most of his members, her friends arrested and if she wanted to see her newly husband now it was only through a class window with him wearing orange prisoner clothes.


	7. Prison and threats

Everything was perfect at their wedding.  
She could still remember fondly the moment she was ready to cry like a baby even before they even had exchanged the rings or got pronounced husband and wife.  
As the rings were needed and the priest called for them to get exchanged, Levi smirked and whistled.  
A moment later their two Doberman dogs Sawney and Bean appeared, each carefully carrying a purple little pillow in their mouth with each having a ring resting on top of it.

"No way... ohh my god Sawney, Bean my two previous babies.."

Levi had to approach his soon to be wife and whipped her tears away with his thumb, shushing her to calm down so they could say their vows and exchange their rings to finally in the end get pronounced husband and wife.

The party location after the ceremony was as luxurious and beautiful as the wedding itself.  
Even if Hanji was not allowed to drink any alcohol she had a lot of fun and danced a lot.  
Sasha even ended up having a nice flirt with one of the cooks at the wedding. She even knew his name was Nicolo and he was a blushing mess around her whenever she praised his cooking. The girls teased her and forced her to ask for his number in the end.

Their honeymoon was at the nearby hotel. It was a simple honeymoon since they had no time to make any big trips now and as much as this all was such a nice time everything had to end eventually.

The reason Levi pushed the wedding this forward and in such a rush was because after the weekend... on Monday the dangerous raid against Marley was planned.  
Anything could happen there. People could die even from their side.

Luckily no one actually from their side did die.  
The fight was forcefully ended by the police. All of the sudden appearing at the scene and taking everyone in custom.  
Levi cursed in agony.  
They tried to escape from the scene but more police cars arrived and stopped them. Just two motorcycles were able to escape with Mikasa and Jean on them.  
Marley gang members were arrested as well but something was off.

How did the police know they were attacking Marley and right here in this location?

Someone must have given information out and betrayed them.  
Levi just didn't know who.

As the two police officers roughly dragged him into the police car Levi could see from the corner of his eyes a very familiar figure. Officer Moblit Berner was at the scene and ordering some other police officers around.

Gritting his teeth the raven's gut feeling in an instant told him this guy had to be the reason for all of this mess.

The moment Hanji got called at home and got told her husband got arrested and is in prison now she felt like her world was breaking down.

Sliding down the wall she sat on the floor, phone still in hand as she tried to listen what the police informed her about. But she only could listen to half of all the information she got told, sobbing on the other line uncontrollably due to her hormonal chaos she was suffering from anyway.

She was still sitting on the floor with Sawney and Bean lying next to her, their heads in her lap, while she patted them as the door got unlocked.

For a second Hanji was almost hopeful this was all a lie and Levi would just walk in through the door like usual... but it wasn't a lie.

The person which arrived was a panicked Mikasa followed by Jean which cursed under his breath.  
Seeing Hanji on the floor with her tears stained face Mikasa rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get to him in time. Me and Jean are the only ones which escaped. Levi helped us flee before the police did catch us all. It was a trap..."

"Marley was just the bait, the kidnapping all of it just to capture us. Shit! Now 4 from our people are in prison. They will sit for years. We killed people! Even if they were shit fuck heads Marley's. We killed them."

"JEAN!" Mikasa yelled at him and glared.

Releasing his mistake saying such things in front of Hanji be apologized.

Calming down a little Hanji whipped her tears away and got up from the ground with the support of Mikasa

"Let's go to prison. They told me where they brought Levi. You two were not seen, right?  
Because I don't think I will be able to drive alone in my state."

She wanted to see him. To ask what would happen now to the club. To them. Hanji needed answers.

"Levi told me should anything happen to him I should take care of you as his relative. I will drive. Jean you go to the club and tell everyone there which is left what happened."

"Okay. But be careful out there both of you." Jean said before he left while Mikasa and Hanji were now on the way to get to prison.

* * *

Getting called, Levi got shoved to the visitor room. A police officer ordered him to sit down and wait until his visitor arrives on the other side of the window to talk to him.  
His steel blue eyes went wide upon seeing none other than Hanji enter the room.  
Taking her seat she placed her hand on the class window which was separating them. He placed his hand over hers, not able to touch her but trying to be as close as possible to her. Taking the phone to be able to be able to hear and talk to her Levi sighed.

"How do you know...?"

"The police called me earlier... saying you will be charged for murder and more along with the others. It will put you so many years into prison!"

Swallowing hard, Hanji held back the newly forming tears.

Clicking his tongue Levi tsked.

"Hanji listen well to me now. We don't have much time. Tell horse face and meat slicer to investigate Moblit. Let them find everything they can out from him. He was at the scene. I saw him."

"He was?"

Hanji paused. It didn't needed to mean anything. Moblit Berner was a police officer of course he could have been called to the scene. He always was kind to her... it couldn't be he is wanting Levi out of the way could it be?

But for Levi to use codenames for Mikasa and Jean it meant he truly feared who was listening in on them or not. And Levi only feared something if he truly was sure of it.

"He has a grudge against me. I can feel it. He wants you Hanji. Did you never notice the way he looks at you." Now it was Levi's time to pout a little and feel annoyed how blind she could be.

"I will tell them."

Seeing the guard approaching the raven from behind, Levi turned around and he grimaced.

"Sorry, seems like I have to leave. Stay out of danger. Stay away from him and don't worry over me. I can keep myself save in here. I will find a way to get out of here. I won't miss our child growing up, ok?"

"Hey! I said leave now or do I have to get rowdy." The guard growled and grabbed Levi by his arm.

Levi spun around and shoved the guys hand away from him, his face darkening.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands! I just said my goodbye to my wife and my child. But some fat ass like you wouldn't understand!"

The next second Levi had a fist connected to his face. Hanji jumped up from her seat and gasped.

"Levi!"

Turning his gaze to her with his now bleeding nose, he told her he was fine and left the room with the guard. They didn't needed words and could understand each other with just looking at each other's eyes.

Seeing him in these ugly orange prison clothes Hanji couldn't help but think how unfitting color it was for him. Levi was supposed to be free and on his motorcycle, driving wherever he wanted with the wings of freedom on his back. Not be a caged bird in some dirty prison.

Back outside Hanji told everything to 'meat slicer' aka Mikasa as they drove back to Hanji and Levi's home. They called 'horse face' aka Jean to tell him what Levi had told her.

Hanji send them away. She rather wanted them to find out as soon as possible any lead to help Levi and the others. Besides she had Sawney and Bean to protect her and she could still take care of herself. Her stomach was still small. It wasn't like she was in her 8th month pregnant yet. She just hoped they could find a way to get Levi and the others out. She didn't wanted to bear their child alone and raise him or her alone.

* * *

A day after Levi sat in prison, it was still early in the morning. Hanji just had finished feeding the dogs as her doorbell rang.

The dogs instantly jumped up and went through the backdoor which was opened into the garden to reach the front metal gate and inspect who this new intruder was into their territory.

Hanji followed them, hearing already the loud barking outside.

"Hey, hey why are you two so angry-" she turned quiet, being quite surprised as she saw a police car standing there along with a slight scared police officer Moblit.

He truly was not good with dogs it seems.

Relieve washed over his face as his eyes met brown ones and a smile instantly appearing on his lips.

"I heard the news what happened this morning at the police station. I was near you on my patrol- I couldn't help it and wanted to check on you Miss Zoe."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion Hanji pulled her dogs away and ordered them to sit down next to her and to stop barking.

Why was He Lying?

Levi told her he saw him at the scene as they got arrested. Hanji doubted Levi would mistake him for someone else easily. Especially if he was seeing him as a dangerous rival of his.  
Levi was territorial.  
He made no mistakes about something like this.

"Miss Ackerman"

"What?"

Hanji held her hand up for the police officer to see.

"It's Miss Hanji Ackerman. Me and Levi got married a few days ago."

Perplexed Moblit stared at her ring finger. It took him quite a moment until he had let the information sink in into his brain system.

"Ohh... I'm even more sorry now considering his arrest..." he muttered.

If being sorry all was what he wanted Hanji truly didn't care. But she couldn't just send him away like this now. Not after she found out he was lying to her. This was her chance to hopefully find something helpful out.

"... uhm you want to come in? I made some tea.. I have no work due to all of this what happened.. and I could need some company at the moment."  
Faking a sob Moblit instantly was concerned and checked his watch.

"I can spend some time with you of course. My patrol is almost finished and I have some free time before I must return to the police office."

Making quick excuses how he was able to stay Hanji let him in and unlocked the metal gate.

"Thank you officer Moblit.. I know I am just trouble for you ever since we met."

"Not at all. Please don't ever say you are sorry. It's my job to help every civilian out and to make sure nothing happens to them."

Following her inside Hanji gestured him to take a seat at the kitchen table before she poured for them both a cup of tea in.

"You have a big house... I only ever saw it from outside but inside it looks even bigger and luxurious."

"Levi likes it clean and everything to be in order. I am rather the messy type so Levi cleans up after me. He more the housewife material than I am."

Letting out a bitter chuckle she stared down into her cup making it unable for Moblit to read her face.

Suddenly he reached to her and touched her arm, caressing it gently. Hanji's instant react was to feel disgusted and wanting to pull away. But she held back instead looking up at him surprised.

"Don't worry. I know it is hard to raise a child alone. But I gave you my private number, right? If you need any help I will try anything in my power to support you if you only let me."

His voice was full of concern and feelings letting all alarming sounds ring into Hanji's ear.  
It was more than becoming clear even for blind woman than her how Levi was telling the truth.  
This police officer was in love with her.

"Thank you but I cannot accept such a big offer right now... I need time to think about it, ok?"

Feeling his hand retreating from her, Moblit stood up.

"May I able to use your toilet?"

"Sure.. go out here, being in the main entrance hall you than go to the left near the staircase and there is the guest bathroom."

Nodding, Moblit disappeared leaving Hanji back in the kitchen. Hanji decided to message the others in the meanwhile to see if they found anything out already, so she didn't notice at all as Moblit never made it into the guest bathroom. Instead he sneaked his way upstairs to check out her other rooms..

Just when Hanji wondered why it took him so long to come back and about to look for him already he came back.

"Thank you for letting me use the bathroom." Thanking her Moblit went to the table and grabbed his police cap he had left there, putting it back on his head. "I should probably go now again back to my patrol."

"Already?" Hanji faked being sad and lonely.

It was amusing how somehow hopeful his expression looked for a second now that she properly observed him she noticed it.

"I will come back after work soon how does this sound? A-and don't worry even if you might be a target because you are married to a criminal. The police, I will keep  
You safe. If someone threatens you or you have any bad trouble call me immediately."

Was he trying to scare her now?

"You really think someone would come to attack me now because Levi is gone?"  
Worried she placed her hand on her stomach.  
At this point she started to enjoy acting like this, faking being a scared damsel in distress.

"It could be possible. But don't worry I won't let you get kidnapped a second time."

He suddenly hugged her to comfort her.  
This really surprised Hanji, waiting until he was done now.  
After he let her go again she noticed his red face. Quickly bidding his goodbye he left her house as sudden as he came.

But it was enough to confirm Hanji he knew more than he told her.

"Police officer Moblit Berner... why do you know I was kidnapped if you weren't involved into anything?" Muttering to herself her brown orbs wandered to Sawney and Bean which were staring at her. "What you two? I'm not cheating on Levi. I only have to get information to get daddy out of prison, ok? Will you both help me? Help mommy and protect her from the lying police officer?"

As if they understood ever word she was saying they barked before they walked up to her to rub their heads against each side of her leg.

"Good boys. Levi I bet would be so proud of you both now." Smiling a little sadly, Hanji patted their heads.

She wondered how he was doing at the moment and if he was hopefully okay.

* * *

Kicking into the prisoners stomach on the floor one last time Levi grunted, whipping with his sleeve the blood from his lips.  
The short man stood in the middle of the room he got locked in. Surrounded by collapsed follows prisoners which had ganged up on him all trying to beat him up or more likely kill him in the process. Unfortunately they failed yet again.  
Walking up to the locked door Levi stared at the pissed guard. Having no other choice he unlocked the door and let Levi out.

"Maybe next time buddy. But let me tell you something. If I ever see you alone... a low life guard like you, letting himself get bribed by money to do some criminal act like this... you will end up like them on the ground beaten up or most likely I won't hold back and you will be a dead guy."

Threatening the guard and seeing the guard show a hint of fear was enough for Levi. He left and went back to his cell obediently. Sitting down on his hard bed Levi checked if no one was around before he pulled out a phone from inside his pillow he had hidden there.  
He got a message from someone outside prison. The last few days he made himself some new friends. He became quite the famous figure inside which got him connections he needed.  
What he read Levi didn't liked at all.  
It confirmed his worries only.

* * *

Laying in bed and reading a book with Sawney and Bean next to her, filling Levi's otherwise empty bedside, if Levi would know Hanji allowed them into the bed he would freak out so much. The bed was forbidden territory for them. Dog hair into his bed... it was one of Levi's rules Hanji had to accept if she ever wanted to have any pets in his house.  
In the end of course Hanji got her pets. Even two little puppies instead of one.  
He had put them into a cardboard box with holes and put a ribbon over them in a hurry in the car in front of his house as he came back from the person he bought them from. Entering his home he placed the box in front of her, telling her she got an early birthday present from him.  
The noises the two puppies made were enough for Hanji to know what was inside.

It was such a comical moment because the brunette gave her full attention to her new babies and Levi started to regret giving her them, feeling more and more ignored. Of course he never voiced it out loud until it was so obvious that Hanji had to tease him about it and gave him his demanding attention too.

Afterwards he was happy again and in time the two dogs grew into his heart too, so much he would protect them now with his life and pay any vet invoice for them. Whatever the costs it didn't matter.

With one hand absently patting them, while she held her book with the other the bespectacled woman groaned hearing her phone peeping all of the sudden.  
Who would contact her at this late hour?

An unknown number?  
Her eyes went wide , feeling sick upon reading the content.

_'Better be careful. Without Levi Ackerman you are nothing. Wherever you go we will find you. We will kidnapp you, rape you and kill you along with your baby.'_


	8. Culprit

Showing the message to Mikasa and Jean the next day they grimaced. All three stood in Hanji's kitchen to share all information they were able to gather so far.

"The Marley's would never write a message like this. This had to be a fake." Jean said. He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking what to do.

"But can we be sure? We must protect Hanji and the baby no matter what. And what about this police officer." Mikasa argued back.

The one being most silent was the brunette woman in question. She was not able to sleep at all after this message.

"How about I use the police officer to my advantage?"

"The lovesick freak?" Jean raised his eyebrow in question.

Hanji nodded.  
"He wants to protect me. If I use him I could at least get a guard for free. He would call the police for back up I bet too. He loves me way too much."

"What an evil woman. Using someone's love to her advantage. I wonder what our boss would think about this." Jean couldn't help but snicker. He wasn't fully against her idea. "You could try finding more out what he is planning too while you are at it."

"Besides Sawney and Bean are here too. They can bite his ass if he would ever try something funny." Hanji added.

Mikasa didn't liked it but they were short handed at the moment. And Levi's house was still one of the safest places with the high walls and cameras outside.

"Fine but one of us will always be close stationed at the house in case you needed us." Checking her watch Mikasa grabbed her bag. "It's time. Levi's visiting hours will begin soon. You want to see him, right Hanji?"

Hanji chuckled. "Of course. I have to show Levi this after all." Holding up she showed them a ultrasound image of her baby.

* * *

Arriving in the same small dark room with the same glass window separating them Hanji waited for Levi to arrive.  
Her brown eyes lit up as soon as he got pushed inside the room. The guards were as rough as ever but Levi didn't seemed to care.

"Levi you came."

"I have rights to have visitors. As if I would ever miss seeing you both."

Smiling Hanji fished something out of her bag.

"I was at the hospital this morning. Here look." Pressing the image against the glass Hanji waited for his reaction.

Squinting his eyes together he looked confused. "Is this our child?"

"It is. A healthy child is growing in my womb. I don't know the gender yet however."

"I'm honest I cannot see shit. It just looks like a white grayish blob"

His description of the ultrasound image was so typical Levi. As doctor she could see more from it but Levi not. Laughing uncontrollably Levi stared at her in disbelieve.

"Are you making fun of me? A prisoner. How cruel."  
Seeing her laugh despite the shit which was happening made a smile creep up his face as well.  
"Is anything happening while I was gone?"

"Nothing important. Sawney and Bean keep me company so I am not lonely."

He kept staring at her feeling like she was keeping a secret from him.

"Shitty glasses. Is this all? Remember we said no more lies? Your own words."  
Giving her a lecturing look he crossed his arms over his chest.

Damn it. He got her.

"...well you were right about the police officer. He is hitting on me because you are gone..."

"Tsk bastard." Gritting his teeth Levi wished he could go out and kick the police officers ass now even more. "If I am out I will murder him."

"Levi! Don't! You are already in prison." She hissed at him.

Grumbling something she couldn't understand he rolled his eyes.  
He would get his revenge on this guy so much was clear for Levi.  
As soon as he was out he would show him what happens if you hit on his woman. He didn't needed to kill him to punish him.

* * *

Weeks later and nothing much had changed.  
The threats continued but nothing ever actually happened to her. Her car got lit on fire one day after she had finished her work day at the hospital. This was the last time she went to work than, everyone from the club deciding it is best if she stays the remaining 3months until the baby is born at home. Her maternal leave would have soon started anyway which meant the brunette had nothing against it. The safety of her baby came first.

Even before this accident, since day one Hanji had told Moblit about her problem he became her somewhat dedicated personal guard.

Every evening after his other police work he would arrive at her place and guard her while she slept. Hanji gave him the couch in the living room to sleep onto. He excused it saying should someone break into her house he would hear it and wake up as well being able to defend her and keep her and her baby safe in an instant.

He tried to become more and more like a part of her life and to replace Levi, Hanji noticed.

Once in a while he would arrive with little gifts which could help her pregnancy times. Ice cream for her cravings, doing grocery shopping for her with the excuse he has to carry the bags and could not watch her try to carry them themselves and since he was grocery shopping for himself he decided to get a bit more for her.

One time Hanji came home after a baby course to find Moblit still in her home and cook for her in her and Levi's kitchen.  
This was the first time Hanji felt truly fear creeping up inside her over him.  
Even after he excused himself again for staying instead of leaving in the morning like any other day. His excuse was weak as well. It being weekend and he has no work and since they are 'friends' by now he wanted to help her a bit more out in the big house.

In the end Hanji let him but kept her distance as good as possible. Sawney and Bean were a great help because they always wanted to lay down besides her whenever she rested on the couch or on the bed. The perfect watchdogs making sure Moblit could not approach her in any way. They started growling at him if he just stepped too close or tried sitting next to Hanji on the couch to talk to her.

Today he was again at her home because a light bulb needed to get changed. Hanji told him he had not to do it because friends would visit her today but he refused already looking for the ladder.

Watching him climb up the ladder and be a nice guy to switch the light bulb in the living room, her doorbell rang interrupting their private alone time Moblit loved so much.

"Ah these are my friends. You don't need me right now, right?"  
Not asking but rather stating the obvious Hanji left already for the door.

Opening the door she got greeted by Mikasa, Jean, a cheerful Isabel and Farlan. The guys were holding a bunch of stuff and Mikasa was carrying a bag with a baby store logo on it.

"The helpers for the baby room are here!" Isabel said and instantly gasped as she saw Hanji's big stomach now.  
"Woaw the baby grew so much! Does he or she kick a lot? Can I touch your stomach?"

Hanji chuckled, nodding only before Isabel had her hands placed on her big belly in the next moment. "They are very active today actually..."

"Hello little one this is your aunt Isabel. Be a good baby-"

Mid sentence Isabel stopped, her mouth hanging wide open, same as Farlan's and Jean's. Only Mikasa remained calm because she knew the news already.

"They!? You have twins!?"

"Yes, Isabel. They found out at the second ultrasound because they were so small in the first one still and the little girl was hiding well behind her brother."

Squealing Isabel jumped up and down at Farlan now before she hugged Hanji happily.  
"A little boy and a girl. This is great! Wait does Levi already know!?"

The brunette shock her head. "No, I kept them being twins a secret. He would only worry more or do something stupid otherwise."

"Right. She only told me and requested to keep it a secret for now to me too. But I think Hanji is doing the right thing. We all know Levi and what he can do if he's desperate. Him breaking out of prison we don't need now."

"Hanji? I fixed your light... ohh so these are your guests.."

Coming into the hallway Moblit was now eye to eye with members and supporters of the Wings of Freedom. Jean instantly let his tools drop to the ground and grabbed for his gun in his holster, glaring just like everyone else.

"What is the police officer doing here!?" Isabel snapped.

"Is he doing something bad we should know about Hanji?" Mikasa asked. Her eyes never left this intruder of a police officer out of her sight.  
Moblit did the same looking as unhappily as them.  
Stepping between them all Hanji tried her best to calm both parties down.

"Please no bloodbath in my house. Moblit you can go now. I got plently of people here to help and guard me. The baby room needs to get finished today I can't have you all try to kill each other every few minutes."

"But-" Moblit tried to begin. In reality he wanted to help her decorate and finish the baby room. Stealing another task she probably would have done with her husband Levi.

"I said leave now." Hanji commanded.

Her decision was final and so Moblit decided retreat was the best kind of action for now.

"And Hanji we decided we will stay overnight today. All four of us." Isabel suddenly said loudly enough for the police officer to hear.

"We did-?" Farlan tried to say but Isabel zipped his mouth shut with her pissed expression she was giving him.

Her smart play worked out however. He had stopped walking for just a few seconds as he heard what she had said before he left Hanji's house.  
Jean walked up to a window quickly and peeked out of the curtains to make sure the guy truly left. He watched him sit into his car and drove off. Out of sight Jean let out a relieved sigh.

"He's gone."

Even Hanji took a deep breath and felt herself relax. Pretending to like him was stressful and tiring and he was lately cornering her a lot down.

"Thanks everyone to be honest I am glad he is gone. The way he talks over Levi and saying he is bad for me and I should start thinking over what is best..." she trailed off shortly before she smiled at her friends again. "But let's not get gloomy now, ok? We have my baby room to finish. We need to built up all the furniture I ordered online. Two beds, a wardrobe, shelves, a drawer, a rocking chair, change table, put some pictures at the wall for decoration, put all the toys and baby stuff inside the shelves.."

"And we got a bit more for you since you need doubled the amount." Mikasa said and held her bag up.

All of them worked hard besides Hanji which got assigned to unpack the presents Mikasa had in her plastic bag and look at all the toys and baby clothes they got tor her. Hanji's other job was to command everyone around where to every furniture was supposed to go after they were built together. The first furniture they finished was the rocking chair so Hanji could over watch everything and relax at the same time.

"By the way you know what is strange?"

Looking up from her task of sorting the baby toys Hanji looked up at Isabel which was just folding folding some baby clothes and helping Hanji.

"Hm?"

"I noticed ever since Levi is gone along with the others the stalking my women at Passionia felt has stopped. Everyone says everything feels back to normal. I somehow feel like this is too much of a coincidence... at least my gut feeling tells me so..."

Hanji froze up. If it stopped for Passionia since months why is she still stalked or rather ever since Levi was gone she felt more observed than ever. Even at home the creepy feeling sometimes was there. But her dogs never alerted her or any intruder and as much as she peaked outside the windows. There was never anyone to see.

"Is that so? Well if it truly stopped this means we have one thing less to worry about. Does someone know how the others are doing?"

Jean took a short break being busy with Farlan to built together the first of two baby cribs.  
"They are doing okay. At least all our males from the group are together during their outdoor hour in prison. Sasha as only woman is fully alone in the woman prison. Heard she is starving a lot. Complaining the prison rations are way too small."

"The typical Sasha then" Farlan muttered.

Hours later they were finally finished, satisfied and tired but it was worth it. The baby room was complete and arranged sonif worst came to worst and they would decide to pop out earlier of Hanji everything was already ready for them.  
At last Hanji had decided to place the two baby cribs for now inside her and Levi's master bedroom because she and hopefully Levi as well needed to be fast at their side to tend to them whenever they would cry.

Hanji could just picture it already how Levi would be first during nights and check on them because of his light sleep and insomnia and how she would secretly be awake too and watch him be a precious great father.

The brunette only hoped her dreams weren't shattered by this stupid prison her husband was still stuck into.

"Is here ok?" Jean asked as he was about to place the baby crib down.

"Yes, there is a good place and place the other one next to it. Thank you Farlan and Jean for carrying all the heavy furniture."

While Hanji was busy with her baby cribs still, Mikasa took a look around the room. She saw a photo frame on the drawer with an old photo inside. It showed her as little child and Levi much younger on it along with a beautiful woman and older male. Levi's family his uncle Kenny and his mother Kuchel which unfortunately was not alive anymore. Kenny disappeared and no one knew really where he was or if he was still alive at this point.  
Back than everything was still more family like for them and since she was distant related to Levi she was sent to get babysit by his mother and play with Levi while her parents were gone out.  
Smiling fondly at the vivid memories she still had of these times she picked the frame up into her hands to get a closer look at it. Her fond memories were instantly gone because of what she found hiding behind the photo frame.

"What the?" Picking up the small device her eyes widened. "Hanji hey! We have a big problem!"

"Everyone looked confused at Mikasa until she held up the device.

"A camera!?" Jean was shocked.

But even more so Hanji was. The feeling of getting watched and stalked and her never finding out who. Was the feeling the camera filming her at home!?

"What is this thing camera doing in my bedroom!?"

Even worse was that it was placed to have a perfect view to her bed and to where she always stood when she got changed. Her face flushed deep red just thinking about someone having seen her naked over and over again, every day and do god knows what with this video footage.

"We have to check every room if there are more placed around and if listening devices are installed too. I will call Armin to get here and check if his program can pick up anything."

Pulling out her phone Mikasa already started dialing Armin's number. Luckily during the Marley attack he was not at the scene either because he gave them support via GPS in a not far parked black van. Telling them the outline of the surrounding and hacking into the security cameras to give them an idea where the enemies were.

"Until Armin is here let's check ourselves already a bit more around." Jean said.

Isabel pulled the still shocked Hanji to her bed and sat with her down.

"Don't worry Hanji. We will protect you and the two. I'm their aunt. I will protect them with my life!" Patting her back Hanji leaned closer to Isabel, while rubbing soothing circles over her big belly.

"I know... it's just you know I felt observed since months before Levi was even in prison. Not only inside my house but outside too. Levi suspected it is connected to the Passionia case. But after you told us today the women are doing okay again and I still felt observed I knew there was more to it. I'm worried Isabel. What if I only drag you all into danger because this person or people only want me!?"

Her worried outburst made her nerves only go weaker and she felt shaking.

"You might be not so far off here, Hanji." Farlan suddenly said and sat down on the other free spot next to Hanji. "After hearing what you just said I assume they wanted Levi out of the way and used you and Passionia to do so. Levi is connected to us and Petra his past with Passionia but you not. Levi is in prison which means they could stop attacking Passionia and focus solely on you. But why they want you I don't know. You have any enemies?"

"No, nothing of the sort. No angry ex boyfriends, I'm not in any debt either. My parents are dead already and my grandparents too. I honestly don't know who could want something from me?" She bit her lip in frustration.

It made no sense. Levi yes but why her? She was an ordinary woman. Not rich and helped people in the Hospital. She had no scandal either which could lead to a patient wanting revenge for what she did to him.

After Armin arrived their searched Hanji's house from top to bottom and found even more cameras hidden as well as a few listening devices.  
Whatever they talked the enemy knew too.

"Luckily the last data we have he has not in his hands and never will since we have now all devices from him. I can play them on my notebook. Maybe we can see the culprit on one of the videos." Armin offered and everyone agreed.

"B-but there is one thing. Let only Isabel and Mikasa and me watch it because the footage is from my bedroom too and..." Hanji's voice trailed off, the males in the room got a red face understanding her problem and quickly nodded and left.

If Levi would ever find out they would have seen Hanji naked even if only on camera he would murder them for sure.

On top of it Hanji's cellphone rang exactly now. Checking the screen she felt even more scared. The prison number was on the screen. Shushing her friends down to shut up she picked up.

_"Hello?_

_"Hello, We are from the prison station. Ma'm Hanji Ackerman, correct?"_

_"Yes, this is me. Is something with Levi Ackerman!?"_

The prison guard paused for moment before he continued.

_"He filled out some documents with his lawyer. He especially wants to see you and a Miss Ackerman. Since he has visiting rights if you want to-"_

_"I will come right now. Visiting hours are still not over, correct?"_

_"No Ma'm they are still not over."_

_"Ok thank you very much!"_

First interrupting the guy multiply times than just hanging up on him, Hanji didn't care her gears in her head already working.

"What is with Levi!?" Everyone asked as soon as she hung up.

"He has forced down a visit to have with me and Mikasa you he wants to see as well. He used his lawyer and visiting rights. We will go right now. Sorry everyone, wait here while me and Mikasa are gone, ok? We will fill you all in later." Hanji explained, already looking for her jacket in the closet.

"If bro wants to see you it is important." Isabel said.

"He might have found something out too. In prison there are ways too to bribe and get 'help'" Farlan suggested, knowing from his past a lot as well.

Grabbing the car keys Hanji and Mikasa rushed out of the house, both worried about what they would find out next.

* * *

Inside the prison both women got lead to a special room. It looked like a negotiation room with two doors. Three chairs and a table were in the middle of the room with chains they were implanted into the ground to not be able to be used as weapons, same as the small table.

No windows only cameras at the corner of the rooms Hanji noticed.

The door opposite side of the room from where they had entered suddenly opened and a prison guard came inside, followed by Levi in handcuffs.

He was ordered to sit down on the chair followed by some rules he had to obey before the guard eyed Hanji and Mikasa.

"Tch. You must be insane to accept meeting him like this if you are pregnant. If he wants to he could kill you and your child even before we would be able to arrive inside despite us having always our eyes on you three with these cameras."  
The guard pointed up at the cameras.

Levi chuckled amused.  
"Why would I hurt my wife and my unborn child? I would only hurt people that hurt them, get it Mr guard? So stop threatening my woman and get out already. I have only 10minutes according to my lawyer."

The guard was pissed at Levi clearly but left because he had no right to do anything right now. At least yet not if they were alone it was a different question.

With the guard gone Levi stood up from his chair and walked around the table so only a few meters separated Hanji from him.

It was like Hanji's brain couldn't quite understand he stood right in front of her without any wall and window separating them. Her feet were stuck into the ground.

"How much longer do you need to come up her, shitty glasses? We have only 10minutes and we have to talk about something important too. And my hands are still handcuffed as you can see. It's not like I can invite you to a hug." He mocked her in his Levi type of way without meaning anything bad by it.

But his words were what her brain needed to give the order down to her legs to get moving already. In the next moment Hanji was besides him and hugged him as good as she could considering there was a big belly in the way now.

"Levi! I can hold you!" She started to sob.

How much she had missed such a simple thing as to just hold him, feel him and not just through a window.

"Obviously you can. Hey, stop crying now. And careful with your stomach. Are you even allowed to hug me this tightly?" He asked a tint worried since he honestly had no knowledge about such things.

Levi only than up close released how much it had grown. And he missed all of it already.

"It's fine. I'm careful to not have too much pressure on it. Besides it only seemed to have woken the baby up."

Releasing the hold from him, she whipped her tears away smiling warmly as she grabbed his handcuffed hands and guided them to place them on her stomach. As good as he could with his hands he had them now placed on her stomach confused. But only for a matter of seconds as soon as he felt something strong hit him.  
Was this how a baby kicking felt?

"Was this a kick?" He looked almost comical now which made Hanji laugh.

"Yes, say hello too Levi."

A proud smile appeared on his face before he leaned over and managed to catch her lips.

Mikasa watched from the sidelines happy for them. They deserved this little moment before reality was again beginning.

A minute or two later Levi broke apart from Hanji. It was time to talk business now if he ever wanted to be out again soon.  
Sitting down on the chair from before Hanji and Mikasa took the seat across from him.

"What time is it Mikasa?"

Checking her watch she said. "From when we entered to now we still have 5 minutes until the meeting time is up."

"Good than we can talk." Looking up at the camera he confirmed happily how the red light from earlier, signaling the camera being on was gone. "I made something possible that for about 5minutes they won't be able to see or hear anything we do. So let's make this quick."

"How did you.." Hanji wanted to ask but Levi interrupted her quickly.

"Let's say I have my ways. Back to the topic now. I don't know how much time we have left. I have found out the people which were stalking and observing Passionia were all hired gang members from Marley. Some intel I have found this out. He is undercover working in Marley as fake member. The bad news is I don't know who hired Marley. But it must be the same person which leaked our attack on Marley and wanting to capture us most likely."

Mikasa and Hanji looked at each other, both seeming to release something at the same time.

"I think me and Mikasa might know who it is... the person which is observing me never stopped doing it. We have found earlier cameras and listening devises in our house. There is only one person which fits perfectly to all of this..."

"Considering how he seems to be always obsessed with you and he was at the scene according to Levi before he was put into prison." Mikasa added as she talked with Hanji. Both leaving Levi still in the cold which annoyed him.

"Split it out already! Who?" Levi asked, his expression darkening.

If he knows who it is he can get out and he can be with Hanji again. Be out before his child is even born. See her or him grow up and be the father him or her deserved.

"Officer Moblit Berner." Hanji finally said.


	9. Sudden Attack

Plans were made quickly.  
Levi gave his orders as soon as the name has left Hanji's mouth.  
His reaction was to send Mikasa or Jean or anyone else from his club to kill him but his lady had other ideas. His impulse reaction wouldn't help them a single bit.

And since she was not the person to hold back as lady despite being not the leader of Levi's biker gang she overruled him telling Mikasa her idea of a n different plan.

"Let's capture him and give him his own medicine. I will lure him inside the house tomorrow. He will surely let his guard down because it is me which calls him over to... let's say I flirt back at him and act that I need him by my side. Mikasa you with Jean will hide and jump out when he arrived to knock him out. Let's threaten him with his own medicine and force him to send out evidence to prove Levi and the others did nothing wrong."

"No. You are pregnant and my wife."

Levi shot her idea down in an instant but Mikasa liked the idea more than Levi's. Saying Hanji's idea is best for the club and she will let the club decide what plan to use.

Later at the same day still after they told Farlan, Isabel and co everything they went separate ways. Farlan and Isabel returned home after having an emergency call over Passionia and some rude customers being not nice to their women. Meanwhile Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Hanji sat inside the club room after they moved there to officially vote over what plan to use. Jean voted for Levi but Mikasa and Armin for Hanji's idea meaning according to the club codex Hanji's plan was used because it was 3 vs 2.

"The boss will kill us if anything happens not according to plan and Hanji has even just a scratch." Jean cursed not liking this at all.

"Don't be a chicken Jean. I will deal with Levi should anything happen" Hanji reassured him which didn't help.

"You will be save I, WE not!" Helpfully he looked to his friends which didn't looked as fear filled as him. "Right, Mikasa not either since they are related and family."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Club rules Jean. We will do Hanji's plan tomorrow evening"

Until everything was discussed over it was almost midnight. Mikasa dropped Hanji off her house.

"You are sure you want me not to stay over? Earlier we all said we would."

"It's fine. Tomorrow everything will be over, I believe. We got thanks to Armin all cameras and listening devices out of the house too. Sawney and Bean are here too so I am not alone. I will just lie down in bed and probably go to sleep right away. Maybe I will look at some of the camera footage Armin could get out and send on my notebook."

Hesitantly Mikasa agreed and bid her friend a good night. "But call me if anything weird happens. I will be at your house in a few minutes. You are family to me too Hanji."

Hearing this from the often hard to read half Asian woman Hanji smiled warmly at her before she gave her a hug.

"You too, Mikasa. And don't worry we will get Eren out of there too and than you have to finally confess to him how you feel, got it?"

Turning deep red Mikasa pulled her red scarf closer to herself. The scarf she had gotten from Eren and she almost never took it off. Ever since Hanji learned about this from Levi she knew Mikasa was crushing heavy on the brown haired boy at her age.

* * *

Unable to sleep just yet Hanji was laying in her and Levi's bed and looked at the camera footage. She cringed as she soon as she appeared on the screen, changing her clothes or lay down in bed and satisfy her cravings her pregnancy had giving her due to her hormonal chaos... and with no Levi around she had no choice but to do it herself.  
To think someone was seeing all this for possible months for all she knew...

Her eyes widened as it changed to the next day, she could read time and date at the top right on the screen, Moblit was entering the room.. the only room she forbid him next to Levi's office to ever enter. He was searching for something. Double checking if no one entered the room, namely her, he installed another camera to a different angle. Hanjii knew this because they removed it earlier. But this was the final proof she needed. Deep down she was aware already it was him and not some robber having sneaked in without her noticing it.

He was the only person entering and leaving her house to "protect" her  
He was the only one Levi recognized at the scene were he got arrested.  
He hated Levi and always talked about how dangerous or a bad person to me he was.  
He knew about the kidnapping and lied to Hanji about it.

Having seen enough Hanji wanted to turn everything off and go to sleep however seeing Moblit take out a phone to talk to someone made her wait a little longer. Turning up the volume she tried to hear what he was saying. He looked pretty furious.

_„I told you already I don't need your help anymore. Levi is arrested and will stay in prison for a life time. This made our contract over!"_

A pause someone from the other line must be talking now.

_„After the failure your men did!? I have told you to NOT harm her in any way and yet you touched her! I wanted her away from him to prevent getting her hurt not have her get fake kidnapped to get hurt by your gang members, Zeke."_

Hanji gasped. The person which hired those horrible Marley people was Moblit too?  
All of this to get her away from Levi?

„Just to be probably the hero for me and save me from the evil kidnappers and wiggle his way into my heart... he is crazy. This goes beyond any normal jealousy and crush." Hanji jumped as from downstairs she could hear something shattering like a window perhaps?

Instantly her hands moved to her bedside drawer where she had stored in her gun Levi had gotten for her for protection if in any worst case scenario she needed one.  
Even if he was still not thrilled by the idea he teached her a bit more how to use a gun and aim properly. But only for emergency situations. He never wanted her to be a blood stained killer like him.

Checking to see if it was loaded she let out a relieved seeing it was the case.  
She needed her phone to call Mikasa. Unfortunately she had left it in her bag and her bag was hanging on a chair in the kitchen.

"Where are Sawney and Bean?" She muttered to herself quietly.

She had two options now. Go downstairs, grab her bag and call Mikasa or stay locked inside the bedroom without any chance of help coming.

There was no way she could overwhelm someone in her condition. She needed help... whoever is downstairs would break eventually the door in and get to her before she can even shoot them.  
But it she gets them by surprise she might have a chance.  
Looking down at her stomach she rubbed soothing circles over it. She had to protect them no matter what. Her life was not the most she feared at the very moment but theirs.

Getting up from bed she put a night robe over her night gown. It was chilly out of bed and her night gown didn't cover much of her body. But it was the most comfortable sleeping wear for a pregnant woman like her.

Carefully she opened her bedroom door and peaked outside the door. The hall was completely dark and no one was in sight. Good.  
Gun at the ready Hanji carefully and very slowly made her way downstairs. Still no one in sight. She found the broken window in the living room. A big three branch was inside her living room lying around. The raining since it was heavy storming outside was getting inside.

"It couldn't be the three in the garden broke a branch and it was a natural accident?"

Thinking to herself if she was actually safe all along and no one broke inside her house Hanji still had to wonder where her dogs are. They weren't coming and not in the garden either. Quiet scratching and barking noises Hanji could hear suddenly from coming a room not far from her. The storage room next to the kitchen was in this direction...

Her confused thoughts were making her let her guard down for just a second too long as suddenly two strong hands moved around her body. She wanted to scream but the person had quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't fight back or you want to hurt the baby?"

The voice was familiar. What was he doing here!?

"I will let go of your mouth now but please don't scream, ok?" The person behind her whispered.

Nodding in silent Hanji waited, surprised he held his word and let her go.

"Moblit!? W-what are you doing inside my house!?

Moblit placed a finger over his mouth and pointed to the stairs. Grabbing her hand he started pulling her with him upstairs. Hanji had no other choice but to obey him, his grip around her hand was strong, almost painful strong.

Leading her back inside her bedroom, he closed the door behind them and locked the door. Fear instantly spread inside Hanji's whole body, crossing her arms over her chest in defense. while backing up from him as soon as he let go of her hand.

"I'm so glad you are okay. But what were you thinking doing downstairs alone. You are pregnant Hanji!"

"Huh?"

Confusion was clearly written over her whole face now. What was he trying to pull now.

"Your security alarm in your house went off. It instantly calls the police station for an emergency situation. Seeing your address pop up on our computer screen I instantly grabbed my things and rushed here." Moblit explained all worried now. "I couldn't see any robber downstairs yet. Only you I found!"

"Oh... so the three branch destroying my window downstairs alarmed you from the security system this house had from Levi... I had no idea we have such a system installed." She admitted still feeling uneasy however.

"You don't!?" Moblit gaped his mouth wide open. "And what is with the gun!?" Shaking his head he sighed not even wanting to know. "Anyway please stay here and save. I will go downstairs again and check if truly no one is downstairs. Don't move an inch away from your spot, understand?"

Ordering her Moblit left the room, locking the door behind himself again and having Hanji trapped inside her bedroom now.  
Now what?

About five minutes later he came back, again making sure the door is locked.  
Only now after Hanji had time to calm down and think over her next steps she noticed the slightly red face he had.

"There was no one in the house. The robber must have left already or whoever it was."

"I see. Did you find my dogs? I couldn't find them downstairs. I'm worried over them if something happened to Sawney ans Bean."

Observing his every step she didn't like where this was going and hoped she could just get Sawney and Bean to back her up. She heard them scratching on something earlier downstairs which means someone locked them away most likely...

"I'm sorry Hanji, there was no trace to be found of them. Maybe they run away?"

Another lie. Her two babies would never run away even if the gate was left open.

"If is is save now I will go downstairs and look for them. They cannot be far. Thank you for coming for my help."

Forcing on a smile she quickly tried to get out of the room. She had already succeeded to walking past him and unlock the door again as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, her body getting pressed against his.

"Hanji... why are you still not looking at me?"

His hot breath against her neck run a chill down her spine. Only now she picked up the faint scent of alcohol in his breath. He was drunk.. this made this whole situation even worse. Way worse.

"What are you talking about? I did look at you just a minute ago as we talked. Could you let me go now? I-I need to go to the bathroom too, I release."

"Don't lie to me. It doesn't matter what I do you never look at me like you look at this criminal of a bastard husband you still have."

Growling in anger and frustration Moblit bite down on her neck, sucking hard on it while his hands began slipping under her thin nightgown.

Hanji at first tried to struggle to get away from him but noticed quickly she had no chance against his strength.

"Don't Moblit..."

Using words didn't help. He just continued exploring her body. His hand having found one of her breasts, to toy around with them while his mouth continued to attack her neck and shoulder area with kisses and love bites.

"Let me go Moblit. I don't want this... please..." she whimpered, feeling his hard erection inside his getting tight pants press against her from behind her already.

"Hanji... I love you.. I always did since months... let me love you... Hanji..."

Forcing her head to the side he pressed his lips harshly against hers.  
Pinching her nipple made her yelp and gave him the opportunity he wanted to deepen the kiss and force his tongue inside her mouth.  
Tears were forming in her eyes already, while she pushed against him desperately to get him to stop.  
He pushed her closer to the bed and forced her to lie down while he topped her now.

"We can't Moblit. I am pregnant. This is not healthy for my children. I could loose them and get into labor. Your weight will crush them."

"We don't have to go all the way. Just let me show you how much I can Better take care of you. He's not here to protect you but I am and I will always be here to protect you... even from your own mistakes..." he whispered before he placed a soft kiss down onto her forehead.

Gently kissing her tears away he moved lower down to her cleavage. One hand held one of her arms in place next to her head to prevent her from struggling too much. Her other hand she had between him and herself in an futile weak attempt to push him away.

"You are crazy... this isn't love... this is obsession...ahh! Don't touch me there!"

Feeling his fingers rub over her womanhood, in an attempt to get her aroused and wet Hanji groaned uncomfortably. The only fabric separating him from entering her now was her thin layer of panties.

"See I can get you wet as well. Your panties get soaked already from my touch."

Violating her more he was now pushing her panties aside to slip a finger followed after by a second one inside, now pushing them inside her and pumping them in and out of her.

"Moblit... ahh stop!"

Fear consuming her and memories of the past made her shake while tears were strongly streaming down her face now.

There was only one chance left how to get him away from her. Building up all of her strength she managed to slip a hand down and into her robe pockets. Faking a moan she hoped it was enough to distract his mind even more as she slipped her hand inside. Her fingers touched the cold material of her gun already. She had no choice she had to shoot him.  
Her heartbeat was racing, her mind spinning but she knew there was no choice. If she wanted to be save and not get raped at this rate. If she wanted to life without these pains she had to fight back.

Pulling her gun out she struggled to get him enough away to aim at him.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Pointed the gun at Moblit she shot without hesitation. A shot was heard next followed by Moblit's painful scream and him letting go of her.  
He fell to the side onto the bed next to her. Blood running down his shoulder now and soaking her sheets red with her blood.  
At exact the same moment she had screamed there was a loud crashing sound from downstairs. Just a few seconds later Sawney and Bean both stormed into the room growling and barking loudly before they charged at Moblit and bite down at him.

More screams of pain filled the room as their teeth now dug deeply into his leg and arm they aimed for.

For a long moment Hanji was unable to do anything being too shocked to understand what just had happened.

"How did you two break out..."

They must have somehow get the door handle pressed down enough to get the door open after they heard their owner scream and be in dangerous. At least this is what Hanji assumed at the moment. A good thing she managed to unlock the door earlier and open it before Moblit attacked her.

Arranging her clothes back in position Hanji sat up on her bed and watched them still bite down on Moblit. He had fallen off the bed as he tried to get away from them which was of course futile by such big dogs as them.

"Take them off me! Arghh!" Moblit screamed at her over and over again and Hanji almost felt like just leaving the room and let them kill him. But on the other hand he was still useful and needed for her.

Huffing she sighed as she took her gun back in her hand.

"Sawney, Bean don't kill him. Guard him."

They immediately stopped and let go of him. Sawney was standing on top of him -and pinned him down onto the ground while Bean stood next to him. Both growling dangerously and showing their blood covered at Moblit, ready to bite down right into his face next.

"Try something like this again and you wish Levi would have been the one to kill you. You are the bastard here not him." Hanji was pissed now.

Rubbing her stomach she was glad nothing seemed to have happened to them. She felt normal still, no pain nothing.

"And now? You will call the police? T-they won't believe you! I am a police officer and you just the wife of a criminal!"

Now he was doing it and really got her pissed.

Standing up she walked up to Moblit and aimed at his left leg. Without hesitation she shot it down, knowing exactly were to aim for to not hit any big blood artery. She wanted to only inflicted pain onto him. Not to kill him.

Hearing his scream of agony was almost like music to her ear now considering he almost had amost raped her and got her babies into danger. And he took Levi from her.

"I don't need the police. Look, I fear I have learned from the best and my husband rubbed up a little from me. In fact I know a lot about you Moblit... about what you did before and why and now we even have to add on your naughty list this fiasco from just now."

She smiled down at him. A smile that let your blood run cold. They say mother's can turn into monsters if you try to hurt their children. Perhaps for Hanji this was the case at the very moment as of why she could be so ruthless without any mercy to her otherwise nice and kind personality.

"I don't care how you do it but you will get my friends and my husband out of prison. Tell them you found evidence to take off the crimes they are accused with. Blame yourself that you did it all and be honest I don't care. But if my Husband is not out before these two are born I will make your remaining life a living hell and you wish you were never born, got it?"


	10. Happy Ending

The day Levi's prison doors opened was as surprising for him as all the following events that would happen on that day.

He wasn't able to see Hanji the last few weeks which worried him, considering her giving birth time was approaching fast. If he kept track of time correctly she would be in her 8th month now, which meant in about one more month she would be giving birth to his boy or girl. He never asked her about the gender and Hanji never mentioned it to him. But he didn't care as long as they were healthy after they were born.

"Levi Ackerman, get your ass out of your cell and grab your belongings. You are free to go."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. I don't know what your gang members pulled but all your charges are gone. Same as for your fellow criminal friends. So get out of here." The guard said pissed, urging Levi to get moving and follow him.

Getting up from the hard bed Levi followed the rude guy out of the cell area. He was guided to a big changing room where he was greeted by Eren, Connie and Floch.

"Boss you are free too!" Eren said happily.

They only saw each other during their outside days in the 'playground' called courtyard.

Changing back into their normal clothes, putting back on their guns and other belongings like jewelry since everything was taken away from them. For Levi this was extra special since he got his wedding ring back finally. Putting the silver ring back on his ring finger he couldn't help but smirk a bit. It made his mind go back to Hanji wondering what she was doing at the very moment.

Did the plan success they had?  
What plan did they use in the end?  
Was everyone okay?

So many questions were still unanswered in his mind but he would find out soon enough.

Stepping outside the prison they got greeted by a few of their remaining gang members. Armin was there with a van standing next to him. He had two bikes transported with him for their free friends to take to drive back home. Farlan and Isabel were here too. Seems like they were driving with Levi's bike here to deliver it to him.  
Looking around the group, he was missing the two woman he was hoping to see the most.  
Where was Mikasa and Hanji?

Jean walked up to Levi in an instant.

"Jean? Something happened? Where is Miksa and Hanji?" Levi asked, worry in his tone to hear.

"Mikasa is with Hanji at the hospital. You have to hurry up and get there immediately, boss" Jean said and handed him his helmet already.

Levi's eyes widened.  
"Hospital? What happened!?"

"Hanji got into labor this morning. So she couldn't come to pick you up. Mikasa drove her to the hosp-"

Jean wasn't even able to finish his sentence, Levi swung himself on his bike already and turned it on, putting on his helmet he could hear Jean say the hospital name she was in. The same hospital she was working at until recently.

The others only saw Levi speed off fast and were confused. The others Farlan, Isabel and co only grinned.

"The twins are coming. Hanji is in labor." Armin explained.

The prisoner gang members were all shocked. They had no idea after all.

"Twins!? The boss gets twins? Does he even know!?" Connie practically yelled.

"Nope. He will be very surprised to have two brats to take care off along with his wife" Isabel chuckled.

"Let's go and pick Sasha up now. She is free too in the woman prison too." Jean said.

* * *

Running into the hospital, ignoring any complains he got from others he reached the counter. He didn't even see Mikasa which stood there as well. As her eyes spotted him she went up to him.

"Levi you came!"

Still seeing no one to help him his head turned around to the person which called him. His steel eyes going wide as soon as he spotted Mikasa.

"Mikasa, where is Hanji!? Is she okay!? Is the baby ok!? Isn't it too early!?"

Bombarding her with questions Mikasa was almost amused and smiled a little. Hanji had warned her earlier before she got taken away how Levi would most likely react. Hanji was spot on. A panicked and out of breath Levi was here.

"Take a deep breath Levi and calm down first. Hanji is okay and the baby too. She told me it is fully normal to end up a bit earlier with her labor time. 4weeks are nothing dangerous she explained to me."

While Mikasa tried to calm Levi down, a woman arrived at the counter finally to help out and answer any questions.

"How may I help you?"

"My wife Hanji Ackerman got into labor and is giving birth right now. I'm Levi Ackerman I need to be with my wife."

The longer it took for the woman to look at the computer screen and to check where Hanji was the more impatient Levi got.

"Ahh there she is. I'm sorry sir but I must first check if you can see her already."

"What does this mean? She is in the middle of giving birth right now. Why can I not see her?" Levi asked slightly angry getting.

"She is not in labor. She had a Caesarean section our computer said. It might be she is still in surgery that's why I need to check first. Please wait a moment."

Levi was left there dumbfounded, questionable looking at Mikasa.

"Hanji knew this already too. In her condition considering there are two..."

His mouth gaped open. How much more surprises were going to happen to him today? First he was out of prison than Hanji got into labor and now Mikasa tells him he gets not one but two babies?"

"Two? As in twins? I'm having twins?"

"Wait Hanji never told you?"

"No." Levi shook his head.

They both waited until the woman came back and smiled. "Good news Mr. Ackerman. She is out of surgery already and in her room to wake up. Mother and children are fine. You can go to see them already but your wife is still very tired and will be sleeping still most likely."

Getting told which room number Hanji was and where to go Levi was gone. Mikasa was not allowed to go with him. Only the husband was allowed to see her for now.

But Mikasa was ordered by Levi to tell everyone the news since they most likely would want to know about it anyway. The boss offspring and heir for the future club. It was a big thing for the club.

Her brown eyes fluttered open. Turning her head to the side she could make out a blurry figure sitting besides her on the edge of the bed. The person was focused on the bundle wrapped in a light yellow blanket he was holding. He was humming a tune quietly... his voice sounded so very familiar and calming as well.  
The figure with black hair stopped humming his tune and turned around. He must have felt or heard her shifting slightly in the bed.

"How are you feeling? That's quite the heart attack you gave me today, shitty glasses."

Wait a minute... Shitty glasses?  
As if her brain only registered now the obvious her chocolate brown eyes went wide. She looked around for her glasses cluelessly until the person handed them all of the sudden to her.

"Here they are you blind woman. Going into labor and leaving me here all clueless until now about us having twins, seriously."

Putting them on in a hurry her vision became clear, seeing in flesh and blood none other than Levi next to her. And the bundle he was still holding which had a tiny hand reaching out to grab his finger strongly was for certain one of her babies.

"Levi... you are here..."

"Why would I not be here? Is the anesthesia still messing around with your big brain?"

She wanted to sit up but quickly stopped herself as she felt pain rushing through her whole body and she grimaced. Levi worriedly used one hand to push her back down and stop her.

"Oi, oi ,oi ,oi you had a surgery. Lay down and calm down."

"I am not still dreaming, right? You are really here and out of prison, right? Where is the other one... we have twins-"

Overwhelmed with emotions she felt tears forming in her eyes.  
Getting up from her bed, Levi smiled down at her and sighed. Leaning down he placed a kissed her forehead before he carefully handed her the yellow bundle.

"We are all very real, see? Hold her tight while I get the other one."

Hanji did as she was told, her expression softening as she soon as she laid her brown eyes for the first time on her daughter.  
The most beautiful baby in the whole world.

"Hey, my baby... I'm your mother.." she whispered lovingly.

It was love at first sight you could say. Poking her chubby cheeks, seeing the little black hair on her head already... just like her father and as soon as she opened her eyes showing the same blue grayish eyes than Levi has as well.

Returning to his two woman Levi came back and sat down with a blue bundle now.

"Don't forget our son. He wants to see his beautiful mother too." Leaning over enough to let Hanji have a good look at him, he smiled.

"They are so beautiful... I am so glad you are here... I missed you so much." she sniffled. Her heart was literally bursting into million pieces due to her happiness.

"You need to tell me a lot later. I want to know everything about what I missed. But for now you need to rest and we have more important matters to do."

"I'm not tired. But I want a kiss." Hanji pouted.

Grunting amused Levi came closer. "Here hold him then."

Placing his son down next to Hanji so she held now in one arm her son and in the other her daughter, Levi had free hands to bend over and to gently press his lips against hers. She happily kissed him back. Finally a kiss she could return to and pour all her feelings into. With his thumbs Levi cleaned up her face after he broke apart from her.

"Better?"

"Another one?" she asked spoiled.

Rolling his eyes Levi kissed her again and again and again until she was satisfied.  
Her giggles and happy smile was enough to want him to kiss her just as much.

"Do we have any names yet?" Levi asked her, while he was just watching his family in content.

"Hmm... maybe. But I wanted to know if you like them too before deciding on anything."  
Feeling her son suck down on her finger, she chuckled. "Seems like someone is getting hungry too."

"You need any help?"

"Take Luna from me... if you are ok with the name... Luna because well it was a full moon as we created them, right? That party at Passionia where I beat up Petra and we forgot protection... and I was thinking about Asher for our son. It is a Hebrew name like your name and means happiness." She explained, while Levi took Luna from her so she could use both her hands to take care of the hungry Asher.

"I like both names. Luna Ackerman and Asher Ackerman... our children."

"Our children yes.." Hanji smiled down at her son as he began sucking on her breast hungrily.

Levi was more than amazed watching her. First of all because of how big her breast have gotten and to think they truly have now milk stored inside them. The other thing was how his son almost greedily latched onto her nipple as soon as he was in reach of her bare breast. Intantly knowing what to do despite never having breastfeed before. Babies were strange yet it was somehow fascinating him. Hanji must have noticed his eyes on her breastfeeding her son and couldn't help it but tease him.

"Don't tell me you want a taste too?"

"Shut up." His face became red from embarrassment for being caught starring too much at her. "I was just thinking how your tiny breasts became like melons suddenly."

"Melons you are not allowed to touch since they are both now owning them." Smirking Hanji teased him again, amused by the face he was making.

* * *

A day later, the moment Levi learned about everything what had happened and about what Moblit has done because Hanji couldn't keep quiet about it forever. And the unfortunate fact Moblit was stuck in the same hospital as Hanji.  
That day Levi was about to commit murder just again if not for Hanji and his two babies holding him back.

He was just outside to get himself something to drink from the vending machine as he saw the guy in a wheelchair. Moblit saw him as well and panic was written all over his face. Good. He knew he was a dead man this meant.  
Making his way to him Levi prevented to drop his can of cola which conveniently rolled right next to Moblit. Bending down to pick his can up Levi was able to whisper something to Moblit.

"I know what you did. I'm a kind person because I have a family now with children... quit your job and leave as far away as you can so the people which I will hire won't get you.. otherwise I will do it as slowly and painfully as possible for me."

"I-I won't go near her anymore. She will try to murder me just again. She is scary. A monster just like you!"  
Making a scene Moblit quickly rolled away leaving Levi behind which had now some unwanted eyes on him.

"Tch. Seems like his crush has disappeared... I should ask her later again about what she did to him exactly." he muttered to himself and left the area.

Entering Hanji's room the raven found her still cuddling with their babies. Having both placed on her chest while they slept soundly. Hanji had explained to him sharing the parents body heat is good for bonding and them instead of just always being in their incubator.

Despite being born 4weeks too early the doctors told them they are healthy. Hanji as doctor could only confirm this.

"Tell me if you want me to take them off you." Taking his seat again on the chair next to her bed, he reached over and caressed gently both of their tiny heads.

"No, I'm fine."

"By the way what exactly did you do to get us all out of prison, to him I mean."

"I threatened him with pain. Copying you in short." She simply said, not understanding why he was even asking again over this.

"I meant in detail. I'm curious. Did you hit him, point the gun at him? I know you said later the others arrived too to help you out."

"I shot him into his legs and right shoulder. Sawney and Bean did bite him a few times into his legs and arms too. I had a nice long talk with him afterwards about to get you all out. I told him I don't care how he does it but if he won't get you out before these two angels are born I would make him wish he was never born. I called the others later but there I already had everything under control. Detailed enough for you?"

Starting to understand why Moblit reacted this way, he hummed in content.  
"You did well to protect our children and yourself even despite your condition."  
Leaning over Levi gave Hanji a peek on her forehead.

"I learned from the best out there right? See I told you, you aren't that bad of a guy.. turning into a monster to protect what you hold dear is different than to be a monster because you are having evil intentions." Hanji smiled down at her two previous children and kissed them each on their head.  
"I fell in love with you because I saw the real you behind the gang leader history you have. And it created these two as well. There's just no way it could be a mistake what we decided on and to be together despite how different we are if something beautiful as this came out of it. Don't you think so too?"

"You are always right in the end. I was just too stubborn for the longest time to release it. And if it means keeping you and our children safe I can tell you I would murder anyone on earth if needed and turn into the worst monster ever."

Smiling down at his family Levi for the first time in a very long time could say everything felt perfect.

Like a happy ending he never ever believed he would ever deserve and have.  
But Hanji just like how they met and pulled him out of the darkness and his negative lonely self, she managed to pull him to his happily ever after or to be more correct their happily ever after.


	11. Bonus chapter: Smut epilouge

Watching her handsome husband passing up and down their bedroom with a phone at his ear and talking into it, Hanji couldn't help it but wonder what she had created.  
They were now parents for about 4months and Levi had turned into the most caring and sweetest father you could dream off. In fact he was overbearing caring.

Today was the first time they decided to have the evening finally for themselves again. Isabel and Farlan took the twins to babysit them until tomorrow morning to give Hanji ajd Levi a small break. Hanji loved her two angels no question but they gave the two many sleepless nights as well and their sex life practically turned to zero.

That's why today was supposed to be the day to change this.  
Hanji was freshly showered, she shaved and her whole body was only covered in the bathrobe she was wearing. Levi should be all over her yet he was too busy again to call Isabel's cellphone for the third time in just two hours since they had taken away his precious babies.

_"And you remember Luna only sleeps with her plush dog next to her._  
_Did they eat already? There were no problems, right?"_

_"You asked me this already on your first call big bro. Both are doing great. "_

_"Are they crying much? Or do they behave?"_

Hanji listened to it all about what he had to say and rolled her eyes. He was repeating himself having said those exact same lines to Isabel maybe around thirty mins ago as he had called her as well to check up on them.

"Levi..."

No reply. Not even looking at her he did.

"Levi... come on now. Let Isabel do her thing.."

Still she was ignored and Levi continued facing her with his back only.  
It was time for her to step in if she ever wanted to have sex again and to rescue poor Isabel.

"LEVI ACKERMAN HANG THE PHONE UP AND STOP BOTHERING ISABEL AND FARLAN!"

Raising her voice finally made the raven haired react and he turned around to her direction. Annoyed he stared at her.

"Why are you yelling at me like this!? I'm just checking up on our children."

Groaning the bespectacled sex deprived woman had enough. Getting up from their bed she stomped up to Levi and snatched the phone away from him.

"Isabel? I'm so sorry about him. I know they are fine in your capable hands with Farlan. Tell them a good night from us and that we love them. If something happens call us. Again thank you for babysitting them this evening. Yes, I will try to get laid now. Or I have to rape him at this rate I fear. Bye until tomorrow."

Hanging up quickly she walked to her bedside drawer and put his phone down. Far away from his hands. Levi scowled unhappily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Was this necessary?"

"Yes, it was. You are the best father possible for them Levi. But I am here too. I want my husband time now just for myself.

Pouting and using her puppy eye look Levi clicked his tongue. Too adorable. A critical hit right in his heart. He was too weak for her if she looked at him this way.

Pulling his black shirt over his head he threw it in some corner in their room before he joined her in bed.  
Hanji grinned from ear to ear as he finally looked only at her. Getting pushed down the mattress, Levi pinned her arms down at each side of her head. His grip around her arms wasn't using much force to hurt her just enough to hold her in place as he crawled on top of her.

His lips crashed down the next moment against hers engulfing her in a passionate kiss. Hanjj moaned inside his mouth. Levi used the chance to slip his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. Their tongues went into a heated battle for dominance until they were both out of breath. A string of saliva still connected them as Levi pulled away until he licked his lips.

"Was this what you had in mind?"

Looking down at her beautiful flushed face made his heart still even after years skip a beat.

"It was a nice start..." Her voice trailed off as she slung both of her legs around his body in an attempt to pull him closer to her. "I'm a greedy woman however."

"Indeed you are. And one of my weaknesses I admit."

Kissing her lips again Levi decided to remove her glasses and place them on her bedside drawer, much to her complains before he moved his kissing attacks down to her jaw, down to her neck, showering her into kisses. Untying her bathrobe Levi pulled it open to be able to continue his path down to her cleavage. Here and there he made sure he left a hickey, enjoying her cute noises she made and giggles.

"Levi..."

"Hm?" He hummed against her skin before he looked up at her and into her pretty chocolate brown eyes.

"N-nothing I just felt like saying your name..." she was blushing now.

"Shouldn't you start doing this later? We are just getting started.. but after you demanded so much from me I have to give it my all now, right?" Chuckling amused Levi pecked her lips.

Her cheeks only grew hotter which only amused him more. Whenever her glasses were off her emotions were even stronger and easier to trigger than if she had them on. Faster angry, sad, happy or even blushing and crying she did a lot faster. Not even Hanji herself could explain why but this is how she was.

Suddenly to Hanji's surprise he changed their positions. Sitting up, Levi pulled her into his lap, embracing her.  
Surprised by his actions but certainly not feeling them being unpleasant she sighed, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes.  
Her bathrobe began slipping from her shoulders and she let Levi strip her from the not needed piece of clothes.

Having her bare Levi flipped her around so he was able to embrace her from behind. While his mouth sucked on her neck, he began massaging one of her breasts. Gently and carefully knowing they got abused enough by his brats every day.

Letting out a small moan Hanji leaned more backwards, into his chest, just letting him do what he planned to do with her. He was always good to her when they did this sort of thing. Full of love and care, a bit kinky and perverted but so she was so they matched perfectly.

"Hanji... call my name again..."  
his husky voice whispered right into her ear, sucking at her earlobe before all of a sudden she could feel his fingers between her legs and beginning to rub her sensitive flesh.

"Levi... ahh.."

"Good and now spread your legs a bit more for me."

So this is how he wanted to play it today. To fully dominate her and please her rotten now that he got into it and enchanted into her voice.

Shuddering Hanji obeyed and spread her legs more to give Levi more access to her womanhood.  
Spreading her lips apart Levi's fingers traveled up and down her folds. He didn't enter her with any finger on purpose, just making her more and more wet.

Hearing her panting and yelps as he couldn't help himself and pinched one of her nipples after all... how much he had missed this. Now that he could have her again he released how much he had loved this always. Having her moan and say only his name. Only for him and only look at him. His lady. His woman. His wife. And she loved him just the same.

Besides there was the thing this police officer did to her almost... he can be glad he disappeared from their country and moved far away after Levi told him to get lost. Now all there was to do was to make Hanji forget this ever happened. Erase all those disgusting memories and touches.

With two fingers he entered her easily after she got this wet already from just his caressing.  
Being in his hold trapped on his lap Hanji could only moan in pleasure and let him violate her insides. Feeling his fingers move in and out of her and filling the room with wet noises made her mind spin. Her orgasm was building up she could feel it. He still knew so well where to hit to reach her sensitive spots and making her body jolt in pleasure so fast.

"Are you close, Hanji?" Levi suddenly asked her.

"Ah.. ahh.. y-yes I am."

Kissing her cheek he smirked.

"Than come for me."

A few more trusts with his fingers and him rubbing her clitoris with his thumb just right and Hanji couldn't anymore and came with a loud moan of his name.

Levi kept a safety hold on her now limp panting body, letting her rest against his chest, while he pulled his fingers out.

Reaching her hands up she tiredly pulled Levi's head to her and kissed him.

"Let me return the favor, ok?"

Pulling herself up from his lap she pulled at his underwear and freed his hard friend out.

She was about to grab him as Levi grabbed her arms faster to prevent her from doing anything more.

"Wait. I decide how we do it."

Raising her eyebrow she knew he was up to something, but didn't know what he had planned out in his head.

He had answered her questions quickly as she found herself on his chest lying now but reversed from him. Her cheeks flamed up deep red, looking at his hard member while he had her private parts close to his face.

They were very much experimenting in bed and did try out lots of positions but after so long going all out again? She shuddered feeling his hot breath against her wet insides already and he spread her apart with his fingers.

"L-levi really like that? T-this position!?"

"Why not I want to make you come again too. Remember this was to mostly please you and spoil you and this is not your first time doing this either." He snorted not understanding the problem here.

Hanji wasn't even allowed to answer back as Levi already began eating her out. His tongue licking her soft flesh.

God was he hungry for her with no patience. Hanji began stroking him just the same to make it fair. Licking his whole length until she felt ready enough to take him slowly in her mouth.

This continued of both pleasuring themselves until they both came. Hanji came first and she moaned in pleasure, having to stop for a second even to regain her breath. But she prevented him from moving and quickly continued taking his length back in her mouth until she made him cum as well.

Only this was fair and she was not the wife which wouldn't let her husband hanging in there. Coming into her mouth she swallowed most of his cum down. Amazed she could still do it since it was months ago the last time she did that.

Getting pushed off him Hanji grunted, but her slight annoyance disappeared as soon as Levi flipped her back over to lie on her back with him on top of her and staring down at her with his blueish steel gray eyes.

"Ready for more?"

"You mean the main dish now?" Hanji couldn't help but smirk teasingly at him.

"I hope you aren't too tired yet."

Feeling him already hard again and pressing against her entrance Hanji shuddered.

"W-wait. I don't think we should test luck at the moment and do the same mistake again. I'm not on any protection, remember? Babies and birth control with my milk production... not the best idea. I don't want to risk anything."

"Right. Almost forgot."

Feeling stupid he just hoped they had any. This would be their biggest failure if they planned this all out and no one of them were thinking about condoms!

Crawling over she opened her bedside drawer and drew a box at him after he still seemed to be in a problem rummaging inside his own bedside drawer.

"I got you. One of us has the big brain and does not think with his dick." She mocked him.

"You like my dick. Your screams of my name give it away." He mocked her back simply while getting ready.

"S-shut up!"

"I am don't worry. You however will not. Wanna bet?"

He proved he was right soon enough. Hanji was always loud in bed. So loud they always made sure to have their windows closed in her old apartment since they once had the pleasant meeting of her furious neighbors telling them to keep it down.  
Hanji never ever wanted to disappear into the ground so much as on this day, having to apologize to her neighbors because they were too loud with their bed activities.

Soon after Levi than proposed for her to life with him and there she could be as loud as she wanted.

Being ready Levi went back on top of her and positioned himself. Pulling a pair of strands out of her face Levi gave her a smile he showed ever since the twins were here a lot more.

"Can I now enter you?"

Hanji nodded. "yes, please do. Fill me up..."

"I will be gentle" He said before Hanji felt him filling her up until he was completely inside her.

At first he went slow to get her used again to it until she commanded him you could say to start moving his body faster and deeper like he used to.

Ramming into her now like she demanded without slowing down, Hanji came.

After a short breather time, Levi pulled her in for the next round, changing their positions before continuing driving her crazy again.  
Scratching at his back as she was sitting again on top of his lap, facing him now and clinging around his neck for dear life while he did almost all the work himself and lifting her body up and down to meet his trusts. They came together again. Screaming his same she collapsed onto him and was fully out of breath now.

"Levi... I can't anymore... let's call it a day for today..."

Even Levi was out of breath after so many rounds but satisfied just as much. Carefully pulling out she whined being over sensitive.  
Levi kissed her which she returned tiredly with a small smile on her face. Levi placed her down from his lap and onto the bed to lie down.

"Damn.. you broke my eardrums I think, shitty glasses."

Hanji just hummed not caring what he even did say instead already having her eyes closed.

"Don't fall asleep yet. I will be back in a second." Getting up Levi threw everything away they used and cleaned up and went into the bathroom.

He despised being sticky and always went to the bathroom to get cleaned up after their bed activities unlike Hanji which didn't care, being too tired to care after what he did to her and how he literally did send her to heaven.

She could hear how after a few minutes he came back, followed by a wet washcloth getting placed on her. Another routine of his. If he disliked being sticky he would not sleep next to her being sticky which ended up being him cleaning her lazy ass up.

"Hmmn cold..."

"Don't complain. I'm pampering you here."

"You like cleaning so you must like this too. It's probably a secret fetish of yours."

Levi stared at her bewildered and how she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Laying down next to her, he pulled her close to him and whispered dangerously close in his husky sexy voice into her ear. "Bad girl. But indeed it is my secret fetish."

Hanji yelped feeling him again rub her clit and pleasure her. Rubbing her sticky insides with the wet washcloth. he on purpose did it in a way to pleasure her as well. His fingers entered her again pumping her and rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Levi ahh.. ahh.. no don't. Don't clean me like this. You will make me cum again ahh!"

"But your insides are not clean until you come and all bad stuff is out."

This punishment she got for teasing him. Such a lovely punishment.

As soon as she came again Levi cleaned her up the normal way and tossed it all inside the bowl with water he had with him.

Levi pulled the blanket over him and his tired wife smiling down at her.  
She was already about to fall asleep, sighing tiredly as she felt him place a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
Not long after Hanji fell asleep already in Levi arms.

Waiting a few more minutes until he was sure she was truly asleep, Levi reached over her and grabbed his phone from her bedside table. Looking at the screen. while holding Hanji to him he typed a message to Isabel if the twins were already asleep.

He was the father he had to make sure his precious children were taken care off well, right?

It was his duty as husband and father and he would not accept anyone telling him otherwise.

It wasn't just Hanji anymore he had to take care after all. It was now his precious wife and his two precious children and in a way his two loyal previous dogs as well. They were all part of his beloved big family.


End file.
